The Art of Sound
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: COMPLETE! When interns Bronwyn Flueger, percussionist, and Vanessa Johnson, flautist, are assigned to the same corps at DCI Finals Week in Pasadena, CA the possibilities are endless! A team effort by Somewei and dutchesscourtney. Please read and review
1. A Summer Suprise

_The premise? Two of your favorite characters get into some hijinks with the DCI World Championships as their backdrop. For anyone keeping record, this story will take place during the summer presented in **The Line Up** (chapters 4/5ish) and after the season in Somewei's **Want**. If you want a look at the girls together, just check out my profile (or Somewei's) for the link.  
_

_We don't own DCI, and we know they don't have a program like this – however, relax and go with it – I promise you're in for a fun story. Note that we both have switched to first person for the story - it will be easier to keep up with who's who.  
_

_Keep an eye out for characters from both of our fictional worlds!_

_AN: We do own the characters, but not DCI or any of the Corps portrayed in the story._

* * *

**The Art of Sound  
**

**Chapter 1: A Summer Surprise**

I looked at the letter again and couldn't believe my eyes. I mean, I have had more than my share of surprises in the past couple of months, but this one was finally square in the 'positive' category. Sorry for getting ahead of myself. I have manners – I promise! So, to catch you up, a few months ago, I submitted, er, rather Mr. Izzo, submitted my name for some "DCI intern contest extravaganza" that was going around to all of the band directors. Apparently, the winners – a lucky few from each state – would get to go to the DCI championships in Pasadena and help out/intern during the week – with accommodation and food provided! It was open to any potential (and talented) band student who had an interest in participating in music education later in life. Obviously, I fit that bill, because no matter what I did, I knew it was going to be either instructing, teaching or performing with all things percussion.

However, in the space of everything that happened in the Spring (i.e. getting Captainship over fellow senior Tony Clarke, breaking up with my long term boyfriend and former BHS Drum Major Drew, and the full introduction of a new percussion instructor, Spence) you could understand why maybe I forgot about even having a conversation with my band director about this. But there it was in black and white on pristine DCI letterhead:

_Ms. Flueger –_

_Congratulations! You've been accepted into the DCI Interns of the Summer Program. Enclosed please find information telling you where and when to report. Your accommodation has been provided, but you will need to cover the transportation of getting to Pasadena. _

_After registration, you will be assigned a Corps to work with for the week. More instructions will follow at that point._

_We look forward to seeing you in July!_

It was currently late May…graduation had only been a few short days ago, and outside of getting my drummers ready for a killer season, I didn't really have that much in front of me. Ok, I'll admit it, a big part of me was trying to forget that there was going to be a giant Tony Clarke sized hole for the summer…and maybe this whole upcoming experience would be exactly what I needed to achieve that. I mean, it had only been a few days since he had left and I already had a few half written letters, e-mails, almost sent texts, and a half filled care package to my second in command on the Brookwood Drum Line. He had left abruptly with a last minute spot marching with the Crossmen, and did I forget to mention that he totally hates me?

This is why I'm one of the most messed up people I know. While the percussionist in me is fine – she's a hard-core drill sergeant and naturally very talented, really, the other side of me, the romantic girly Bronwyn is shy, scared and completely confused. I'm trying not to admit to anyone that the first thing I thought when I read the letter was: "I might get to see Tony!"

Seriously…I need help.

So, that may beg the obvious question, why am I, goddess of the Brookwood Drum Line, not marching Corps this summer? Well, I debated auditioning for awhile, but when it came down to it, being Captain was the most important thing for my senior year. In November, I didn't want to look back and say, "If only I would've been there over the summer." Plus, recently, I got the idea that I want to get Mr. Izzo to agree to send us to PASIC in the Fall and to do that, I want to be in town over the summer to help work with the Line and our instructor, Spence. It's a sacrifice I'm okay with, because I won't age out for awhile…there are still other summers for me. I walk downstairs to show my mom the letter and prepare myself for the ensuing excitement that will incur.

* * *

The summer passes in a blur of composing music with Spence (Brookwood's oh so dreamy, doesn't really do anything for me, Instructor), drumming all the time, and still trying to ignore my wanting to reach out to Tony. I keep thinking back over the last year – we had been doing so well and then, in the matter of one day, it all went to hell. I should hate him – he stood me up for Prom and basically insinuated that I slept with Spence to get my Captain position, but I can't seem to let things go. Call me a hopeless romantic, but their was definite potential of something…I think… 

So, it's finally time for me to get packed and start worrying about the next week. I've been trying to keep up with scores all summer and it looks like the competition is going to be totally fierce and I'll get to be in the middle of it! I know, a normal girl would probably be excited for well…I don't even know, but I really can't believe this opportunity that I'm going to have. I mean, I'll be able to see the best drummers in the country and hearing some of the most difficult music. Of course I'm going to be taking notes on everything I see. All the best high school drum lines copy stuff from Corps…it's just how things work.

Megan and Meredith, my trusty and loyal friends (and of course, members of the marching band), have decided to oversee my packing. And by oversee, I mean, 'make fun of everything Bronwyn owns.' Meredith has brought over a number of her own clothes, and for that I am actually kind of thankful. I mean, I'm not usually superficial and shallow, but did I mention that I might see Tony?

My friend, a proud member of the Brookwood Color Guard, unloads practically her entire tank top collection and says with a wink, "You never know who you might see there."

Both Megan and Meredith release identical romantic sighs. For some reason, they are both convinced I am going to meet some dreamy hunky Corps boy and bring him back home, sneak him to band camp a la Wes Mallinson, and well…I don't know what else they have planned for him. Sheesh, the last thing I need in my life is another boy. Seriously. Between Spence and the snare line (and the majority of the drum line), there is enough testosterone in my life to last for the next ten years or more. I have no idea how Lucy lasted as the only girl on the Battery for two years…

Selecting a few tank tops that look cute, I reply, "I hate to disappoint both of you, but the whole week is going to be about me running around and copying things. I doubt I'll even have time to interact with any of the Corps kids."

They both roll their eyes.

"Look, I'd love to take both of you with me…"

And it was true. Although I didn't want to admit it, I was kind of nervous about how I was going to do on my own. I mean here, at Brookwood and most of the county drumming circles, I have credibility and respect everywhere I go. People know who I am and they get out of my way, but none of that would follow me to this program. There, I would just be the random redhead who taps on everything. Being outgoing around strangers was so not one of my strong points.

"…but I'll call you and let you know how everything is going."

Megan asks, "Do you know who your roommate is?"

I shuffled through my papers, "Actually, no. I mean, it is going to be a girl, but I think we get assigned based on which Corps we're assigned to."

Meredith said, "I hope it isn't someone like Dana."

Dana was, of course, the most annoying girl in the band and my arch nemesis for a number of seasons. If I had to room with someone like her for a week, well, I might have to kill myself, or at least think seriously about coming home early.

Megan brightened up and suggested, "I'm sure you'll be too tired to even care. Your schedule looks intense."

And it was…in the last packet I received, the proposed itinerary looked completely filled – I couldn't wait! Although, it was going to be weird not to have Stewie with me. This would probably be the longest I had been without my snare drum in the past three years. I would be taking my drumsticks and practice pad, but there wasn't really room to take my beloved marching snare drum, Stewie.

Megan played with my cat, Fisk, and wondered aloud, "Too busy to run into Tony?"

Currently, the only person who knew of my continuing ridiculous feelings for my section mate was Lucy Karate, former Brookwood Drum Line girl, and now college junior. I wasn't sure what the girls would say, and for the most part they were doing a good job of hating Tony. It was a good thing he wasn't going to be coming to Band Camp, because they had enough pranks to thoroughly embarrass him for a week.

I answered awkwardly, "I'm sure I won't see him."

Megan sat up, "You should find him and steal part of his uniform so that he can't perform."

Meredith added, "And his drum sticks!"

"Settle down girls, I promise that if I see him, you'll be the first to know. Anyway, I don't want to totally destroy him – I mean, do I need to remind you that he's in my section? And that this year is really important to me?"

Meredith and Megan both looked away grumbling. I decided to change the subject, "Anyway, I'll be back before you know it."

"And then it's time for band camp!" Meredith exclaimed.

We were all totally excited as this would be our last band camp at Brookwood. Ever since I was a freshman and been introduced to all things drum line by Molly and Lucy, I lived for this particular week in August. All I had to do was make it through the next week…

* * *

My parents were nervous for me at the airport, but I assured them that everything was going to be ok, "I'll call you as soon as I land." 

My mom, who traveled a lot for work wasn't as nervous as my dad, who wasn't looking forward to sending his oldest daughter to the wilds of Los Angeles. I added, "Dad, it's not that big a deal, I'll be flying into Ontario, not LAX, plus, they will have vans ready to pick us up."

"If you're sure."

I nodded and it occurred to me that I had come a long way from my freshman year. Apparently, the intern program would accept people as young as upcoming sophomores. I took a moment to inwardly cringe at the thought of myself at that age, and vowed to help any younger student in need. It's funny because it's probably something I would do naturally. I've always had this natural pedagogic streak. I want to help people learn and get better at their drumming. I always have…well, except maybe Tony, but that's just because most of the time that I've known him he's been a total ass. Ok, must not think about Tony. Still, it's hard not to think about him as the plane takes off. Looking over the broad expanse of country below, I wonder where his bus is right now. Shaking my head, I vow that it will probably be healthier if I try and get rid of all thoughts of Tony by trying to find some sort of DCI crush of the week. Which reminds me…I dig into my carryon bag and pull out a thick envelope from Megan and Meredith – it's my plane letter – a first! Laughing out loud, the flight passes quickly and soon I hear the stewardess say, "Welcome to Ontario Airport, the local time is…"

* * *

_AN: I'm sure you can see the potential in the story here. Vanessa's chapter is up next and it's looking great. It feels awesome to be back!!!  
_

_P.S. Plane letters are a tradition I've been doing for a long time now. Whenever a friend/family member is about to take a big trip you write them an extended funny quiz about what will potentially happen during their trip…just message me if you want more details. Now, I actually have to go work on a plane letter. Lates!  
_


	2. A Little Bit of DCI Is All I Need

_**Author's Notes:** OH! OH! Somewei's turn! YAY! Here's Chapter 2 in Vanessa's POV! Have fun, y'all!_

_We do own the characters - but not DCI._

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Little Bit of DCI is all I need! **

I took in a deep breath and tried not to rip the envelope in my hands. My heart was pounding so hard that I honestly thought that everyone in the world could hear it. It was a bit unnerving that here, in my hand, was the letter that determined just how busy my summer was going to be.

Slowly, but surely, I opened the letter and closed my eyes, somewhat scared to even glance and what it said. After gathering the courage to read it, I finally opened my eyes and let them scan over the letter.

_Dear Miss Johnson,_

_Congratulations! You've been accepted into the DCI Interns of the Summer Program. Enclosed please find information telling you where and when to report. Your accommodation has been provided, but you will need to cover the transportation of getting to Pasadena. After registration, you will be assigned a Corps to work with for the week. More instructions will follow at that point._

_We look forward to seeing you in July!_

I stared dumbly, taking in what the letter said before I let out a long squeal. I guess my squeal must've scared everyone in the house because a moment later my parents and my older brother, Derek, came running in, their eyes wide with fright. Jumping up and down, I cried, "I got in! I got in! I'm going to DCI!"

You see, for those who don't know, DCI or Drum Corps International was the coolest thing for a band member to participate in. It was like, marching band heaven. The best of the best literally competed on the field with bands like the Cavaliers and the Blue Devils. They were, like, the marching world football team. In a weird sense, that is…And I got in to the internship program! It was the highlight of my life!

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Mom sighed as she went over to hug me.

"Yes!" Derek cheered at the same time. "You're going to be gone! _Yes_!"

I broke from my mom's grasp before I glared at him and muttered, "You weren't saying that earlier this year."

Again, for those who don't know, my freshman year was hectic. It was a freshman year that most people did not want to be a part of, let alone the star. At the beginning of the year, I, Vanessa Anne Johnson (yeah, yeah, don't give me that Vanessa Hudgens crap. I know I have the same first and middle name as her), had rumors circulating about me.

To make the long story short, it split the band in two and nearly ruined my life. Literally. Everything worked out in the end. And concert season made up for my hectic marching season. Especially band tour!

…I'm getting off track.

"Whatever," Big Bro muttered as he walked away. I only smirked in triumph knowing that I won this bout. Ha! In your face, Derek!

"You're going to be busy this summer aren't you?" Dad joked as he ruffled my hair. "Summer rehearsals, band camp and now DCI? I'm just glad that I don't have to pay to send you to drum major camp. That would have been too much."

Although I knew he was joking, I couldn't help but bite back playfully. "Yeah, well, that's this year. You'll have to pay for drum major camp next year…hopefully…if I make it."

Besides the excitement of DCI, I had the excitement of being on Leadership this year and the anxiety of trying out for drum major. All throughout my freshman year I was fascinated with the drum major position. My (only) female drum major (who also graduated this year), Alexa Rodriguez, was my idol. She was such a strong leader and an awesome student. I wanted to be like her.

…So I tried out for drum major. I didn't make it, but that was okay. I didn't expect to, but I did know that I got experience from it and now I know what to do. But a plus came out of me trying out for drum major. Mr. Floyd called and said he had done two things for me: (a) He put me on Band Leadership as a Band Representative and to also participate the Salute Lines, and (b) he applied me for an internship at DCI, saying that it would give me some experience in higher level bands.

Which is why I am standing around my living room celebrating the fact that I got into the DCI internship program. I seriously cannot wait to tell my other friends. I'm pretty sure Marina will act weird about it and my other friends will squeal and laugh and tease. Except Arcadia, she'll give me advice.

Hmm, maybe I should go talk to them.

* * *

_**BGFlute350 has entered chat room #0293581734**_

**BGFlute350: **I GOT IN!!!

I'm in serious need of a new screenname. That'll be my quest this summer. Get a new screenname.

**Crazy4Boyz12:** YAY! Cute DCI boys ahoy! Hey! That rhymed…

I rolled my eyes. Tina was such flirt when it came to guys. She loved boys. And although she had a big crush on Beachville High School's drum captain, Nick Salas, she still loved it when it came to boys. Her AIM name fit her like a glove.

**GoodLookin34:** Hey, get pics of hott band girls for me, eh, Nessie?

Eric was another flirt. He thought he was God's gift to women. Which was funny because most girls roll their eyes when Eric flirts with them. If you've ever seen _Boy Meets World_ and think of (ironically) Eric Matthews, then you're also thinking of Eric Baldwin. Don't get me wrong, he can get a girl, it's just most girls think Eric is full of himself. Which he is when you think about it.

**KingOfTheSnares11: **Sweet! I should have auditioned this year. XD

Ah…Wilson. My best guy friend and snare drummer extraordinaire of the BVHS Line. He was a sweetie pie and - like a typical drummer - was always practicing and sticking something. He was the one that had stood by me when things got rough during the year.

**mRsChAdMm6: **I am _so _happy for you.

And then there was Paige. My little blonde friend and clarinet player. She was a bit naïve when it comes to certain things, but she defied all the blonde jokes. She was an outstanding person and incredibly intelligent. When people think of typical blondes, they _don't _think of Paige.

**DMCSLuver55:** -does little dance for Vanessa- Congrats, kid!

Erin was my section leader and friend. She was another intelligent blonde. Headstrong and loyal, she was (and is) the perfect friend. Though, she has a temper like no other. You should've seen when she and Vicki (Lowery High School's drum major) went at it. Oh. My. God. It was a cross between funny and scary.

However, despite all the positive response I got from my friends (minus Marina and Arcadia), I was looking for the one response I wanted from the one person I absolutely idolize and adore. Literally.

**DevoutDM413: **Congratulations, Vanessa, I'm proud of you!

I let out a long sigh. Who wouldn't with the _hottest _drum major (shh, don't tell _anyone _I said that, okay? Not that it really matters much anyway…)

So, anyway, after the long speeches of congratulations, my friends and I all at once began talking about DCI. Tina, Eric and Wilson all expressed their hopes that I would get assigned to Cadets while Erin and Isaac both agreed on my getting Crossmen. I, however, hoped that I would just get _in _to a really good group and I had a chance to work with the drum majors. How cool would _that _be.

After what seemed like an eternity, I signed off and ran over to my calendar (which, by the way, is a picture of my all time favorite group, Nickleback (Yes, that means I have the whole Rock thing going on. Minus the eyeliner. My mom won't let me put any on, and Derek says it makes me look emo), and realize that July was too far away. This was going to be the longest month of June _ever_! Weird…usually I say June is too_ short_.

Now _that's_ irony…

* * *

You have no idea how impatient I was for July to come. I had literally had dreams, wrote in journal entries and whatnot just _about _DCI. Waiting for the month to end was torture. And I speak from experience. When I was waiting for Band Tour, I nearly pulled my hair out just trying to not get overexcited about leaving my parents for a week and spending it with all my closests friends in band. 

But alas, Baby V had to wait.

(Again, _no _Vanessa Hudgens comments!)

About the only thing that kept me busy was that I had leadership meetings to attend to. My first meeting was exciting because Isaac, Chase and Jessica (the new female drum major) had all booked a room at the nearest _Marie Calendar's_ just for the leadership meeting. How? I don't know. Just like I don't know how Mr. Floyd knows _everything _that goes on in the band. He is disturbingly smart when it comes to the band. Almost creepy scary. Almost.

When we reached the meeting, everyone sat down and ordered drinks. Then, Chase got down to business right away. He was sitting at the head of the table with Isaac and Jessica on either side of him. He had cleared his throat and quickly launched into the meeting, "Okay, first and foremost, welcome to your first leadership meeting of the year. Obviously, I'm Chase. I _hope _you all know that."

A couple people giggled.

"What we, the drum majors, wanted to do was instill a second-in-command system for when we can't be with the band. I want Secretary and Historian to be the first two up, followed by equipment managers, uniform managers, Publicity Chair, Extended Leadership and then individual section leaders starting with the flutes," He quickly explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Second thing is drum major camp," Isaac picked up where Chase left off.

I (shamefully) admit that I kind of zoned off the rest of the meeting because it was kind of pointless stuff that I really didn't need to listen to. It had mostly concerned with immediate leadership members and their roles. They did mention Salute Lines and who was apart of them and I paid attention then. But since I got bored, I mostly spaced out, once again, about DCI and what types of possibilities would happen while I was there.

I kept imagining the gloves hands, the conducting, the shiny instruments and the field. It got me nervous, but excited at the same time. I kept imagining myself watching the drum majors do their jobs on the field and somehow figured that one day _I _would be a drum major and _I _would be as cool as, say, Alexa. After all, she _was _the coolest drum major ever.

"--Is that alright, Vanessa?"

"Huh?" I asked and glanced around. Everyone was looking at me and I grinned sheepishly, realizing that I had been caught not paying attention. They all looked at me expectantly (except Isaac, who wore an amused grin on his face) and I swear my face flushed a deep red. Embarrassed, I mumbled, "Can you repeat what you just said."

Chase shook his head and playfully rolled his eyes, "I asked if it was okay for you to go and collect the inventory about which sections want sweatshirts since Danny isn't here. It'll be at the first rehearsal."

Again, everyone looked at me. My face grew red again, getting a mini-stage fright attack at everyone watching me. It was kind of ridiculous how easily I got scared since I shouldn't. After all, I wanted to be a drum major and drum majors certainly did _not _have band stage fright! At least, I didn't think they did. The drum majors were, in a sense, the gods and goddesses of the band. Besides the drum captain of course.

As I thought about not getting scared, my mind suddenly crossed the fact that the first rehearsal for band was in July. And I wasn't going to be there. Why? Because _I _was going to be in DCI! YAY ME! Sorry, I just _had _to say it one more time. Sighing, I shook my head, "I can't do it. I'll ask Arcadia, though. She'll be willing to do it."

"Why not?" Jessica suddenly demanded.

I jumped slightly, still not used to her being my drum major. "I can't because I'm going to be at an internship program most of the summer. I'll be back before band camp, though."

"Internship program? Where?" Quincy, the new dance _and _guard captain, asked.

"DCI."

That got _everyone's _attention. Immediately the leadership members lost focus on what was the subject at hand as I got congratulations and questions as to which Corps I got. I, of course, had to tell them that I didn't know which corps I got (though I secretly hoped for the Blue Devils). Finally, Chase shushed everyone and looked at me with a warm smile on his face, "Congrats, Vanessa."

"Thanks, Chase," I smiled.

* * *

Living in a small town in LA had it's advantages, I'll tell you. For when July came around, all I really had to worry about was packing away my stuff. Pasadena, for me, is only about an hour drive from my small town. Not that far. Which I was grateful for because if I had to go through a bunch of baggage checks and have to wait on a stuffy airplane to get there, I would have about died. 

As my parents drove me down to Pasadena, I quietly listened to my iPod (BVHS field show to get me pumped) and thought about DCI. I was so excited I could barely contain myself throughout the month and now that we're driving there, I was as calm as anyone could ever imagine. It almost freaked my brother and parents out.

But thing was, inside I was _not _calm. All I kept thinking about was who I was going to meet and how would I fare. I was the only BVHS band member going to DCI and I would not know _anyone _there and it had got me thinking.

I'm not exactly the most comfortable person being alone. Although I am a spunky little sophomore who now knows what it takes to survive marching band, I don't do well around people I don't exactly know. I hardly talk and usually I have to find someone I can talk to be able to feel comfortable with. Which is one of the problems Alexa had pointed out to me during drum major problems.

Which is another goal for my summer during DCI. Break myself of that shy habit. It's _bad _for me!

And when I thought about friends in DCI, I thought about my roommate. Would she be nice? Would she be mean? I began to think the worst situations. Somehow, I thought I was going to end up with some guard member or some mean flautist would gave us flutes a bad name. You know, not _all _of us are the giggly type. I'm a testimony to that.

However, I prayed to God that I would have a roommate I could get along with and someone to be friends with. Someone to help me get over certain freshman aspects of myself and fit into my new mold of Sophomore-Vanessa. And I sincerely hoped that I did not run across the mean type girls. I had enough of them during the year. I wanted DCI to be fun!

When we reached the building, I noticed the big crowd. I pulled nervously on my red highlighted brown hair and tugged on my black tank top. I already noticed I was going have some difficulty. Taking in a deep breath, I bid my parents farewell and took my first few steps in DCI territory.

Here goes nothing…

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Okay, I'm done with my chapter! I hope you all liked how things turned out! Have fun reading Courtney's chapter next!

_Hugs and Kisses! _


	3. The Devils Went Down to, Pasadena?

_So far, so good, right? If not, let us know!_

_Well, I'm back from my latest marathon trip home. It was a very exciting week – I had a birthday, was a bridesmaid in a fabulous wedding, and got to catch up with two of my favorite characters from **The Line**. I hadn't seen "Gina" and "Mandy" for a very long time – they were both proud of me and happy with the way their characters were portrayed. I also set up a book signing for The Line and ta-da – the book is finally available! Check out my profile for the links._

_**AN: **We do own the characters…but not DCI or any of the corps mentioned in the story._

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Devils Went Down to…Pasadena?**

Well, things had gone so far, so good. I managed to get to the Pasadena hotel without any craziness. There weren't any real standouts that I had ridden over with as far as I was concerned – no guys that looked remotely like Tony and plenty of annoying girls. Yikes. I think my tolerance for my own gender is at an all time low. It's like I can see through the fake, 'look at me, I need attention' in most of them. I'm reminded again of how lucky I am that Megan and Meredith put up with my bizarre tendencies and habits. Even though I am seventeen and pretty set in my ways, I really need to work on not judging people so quickly. It's difficult _not _to do, because I've slowly been conditioned to do exactly that over the last four years. I'm not entirely to blame. I mean, you try being around mostly guys for your formative teenage years and see if doesn't have an impact on you!

Still, I realize my thoughts were slightly hypocritical. It's not as if _I _hadn't specifically chosen which clothes I was going to wear for my first impression. As soon as I had received the letter in the mail, I knew that the first day I would be wearing my favorite drum line t-shirt from my sophomore year. Not only was it the best design and my most memorable season to date, it was also that anyone could plainly see _my_ name under snare and that if they did the math then they would realize I had been on snare for a few years and that I was, indeed, a senior and therefore due a certain amount of respect. Or, at least that's what I was going for. Protected by my sunglasses, I also started mentally deciding who played what instrument. Projecting my cocky drum line Brookwood self, I wondered if there were any other percussionists. Were there more of us? Or were there more Brass players? What if some of these girls were on Guard? Or what if there were some guy Gaurdies? I had assumed everyone was a musician, but maybe that wasn't true.

I tried to play it cool by cranking up my iPod to the Cavvies show from last year. I wasn't ready to make conversation just yet…it was almost like the first day of school all over again. I didn't want to make a wrong step, and for some unknown reason, I really wanted to be one of the cool kids for the next week. Which was weird, because I was kind of the exact opposite of that back home…but here, among my people, I thought there was a chance I could stand out. With a summer that had gone like clockwork, I wasn't sure what exactly I was hoping to get out of this week…maybe a chance to see which of the Corps I would audition for next year, maybe a momentarily glimpse of Tony, but something about this week held a lot of potential.

At the hotel we were sheparded into a large ballroom. I took off my headphones and looked around. There were almost a hundred teenagers throughout the room – most of them talking and laughing. I tried to do my best 'mean squint,' attempting to look every bit the Brookwood Drum Line Captain and a lot cooler than I actually was, hoping desperately that I fell somewhere in the category of "intimidating." I wondered if there were other Captains in the room…it was entirely possible. Furthermore, if there was a Drum Line Captain here, there was a chance I could see them in November! How random would that be?

The controlled chaos was broken when one of the adult volunteers went up to the podium and began speaking into a microphone in the front of the room. My heart beat faster in anticipation. I hadn't been this nervous since Spence brought Tony and I into the percussion room to announce who was going to be Captain for the season. And again, I was thinking of Tony…sigh. Did he look different now after a season on the road? Was he all super tan? Had he found a summer fling? Cringing, I hoped not. A woman's friendly voice interrupted my thoughts, "Welcome to Pasadena, California – home of the DCI World Championships for 2007. The last group of interns has arrived and now it is time to let you know which Corps you've been assigned to. I know you have all been waiting and we appreciate your patience."

A girl next to me whispered, "I hope I get Phantom."

Forcing myself to concentrate on what I was actually in California for, I started listening to the excited buzz that was going around the room. Apparently, from what I could tell so far (i.e. the rumors on the van ride over here), seniority went to those who had been here last year (you could be accepted a max of two years) and the majority of people really wanted to be assigned to a traditional top scoring/award winning Corps. I didn't care too much…okay, it would be nice if I was assigned to let's say, the Crossmen, but any of the Corps would be cool. Seriously. At this point in the summer, their Lines had been together all summer…they were all going to be amazing.

"…so, without any further news or announcements, I'm going to call out names. We're going to go in alphabetical order, so please remain quiet until I have gone through the entire list. Every corps will be assigned five individuals, with our thought being one of you will work with the Guard, one with the Wind players, one with the Drum Line, one with the Drum Majors, and one to help overall. Many intern teams find it best to have someone who has been here last year to be assigned the 'lead' for that Corps. Also, due to the overwhelming amount of participants this year, some of you have been assigned to overall, general competition 'help' and will get to see firsthand how much it takes to get this production pulled off. There are many different exciting departments to work in and we know that you will learn a lot no matter where you are assigned."

Ugh. I wanted a Corps. I hadn't flown all the way out here and left my Line to Spence for a week to be a gopher. I could see my look mirrored in a number of other faces. I kind of zoned out as the woman began going through the names. When she got to the F's I perked up and crossed my fingers tightly.

_Crossmen…Crossmen…_

"Fash, Andy…Glassmen."

"Flueger, Bronwyn…Blue Devils, A Class."

Yay!! I literally checked out for the rest of the announcements, and didn't hear any familiar names…although some kid had the most unfortunate name of Myron McDaniel. I bet he's a flute player or something.

"…Ok, now that you're all assigned, we've set up signs around the room with your respective Corps, now please, in an orderly fashion, find your way to your group."

Mass chaos and pandemonium broke out and the room became alive with students moving all over the room. I was mildly jealous as I watched some of them greeting each other warmly and calling out obvious inside jokes. If we were at home, I would have this. So, it was with some trepidation that I made my way over to the Blue Devils group. There was a little bit of confusion, because there is actually more than one Blue Devils group, but fortunately for me, I've been assigned to the highest level of that organization, the 'A' group. While it wasn't Crossmen, it didn't matter. The Blue Devils were a very strong organization and I knew I was going to be proud of them. There was some amount of bickering as the Devs (as everyone immediately starts referring to them) have an A, B, and C corps. I stepped out of the way and decided to let the Type A's go at it, smiling to myself as I realized how J.D. would feel right at home here. It is then that I noticed a girl, similar in stature to me because, hey, when you're short, it's not like you can see above people. She has long dark brown hair and looks to be maybe fifteen. I immediately think, _she must be a woodwind… _but something about her looks familiar and then it clicks. I guess I'm desperate for a friend because I say, "Don't we known each other from somewhere?"

She squints and looks at me.

Quickly I whip out my drum sticks and her face lights up, and she replies, "You were at that competition…"

I nod and smile, "Yeah, how's it going? And wow, congratulations – you must be quite a player to get here."

"Thanks."

I ask, "Do you know which of the Blue Devils you've been assigned to?"

She smiles smugly, and I think that maybe I've guessed the whole woodwind thing wrong, because she says, "A? You?"

I smile back, "A."

"Cool."

We both turn our attention to a very outspoken girl who has actually made the various Blue Devils students line up in their respective letters. She's shouts my name, "Bronwyn Flueger?"

Sheepishly, I raise my drumstick. Yes, that's kind of a reflex – I always feel more comfortable with one in my hand.

"Over here," she growls.

"See you in a minute…?" I say looking back over my shoulder.

"Vanessa," she volunteers, saving me from not remembering her name.

"Bronwyn," I reach out and we shake hands. I am pleased that Vanessa gives me a strong handshake.

The next half hour is a blur, and finally we break off into the Blue Devils A Group. It's not surprise that Miss Super Bossy is also in our group, and surprise, she's elected herself the 'lead.' Glancing over her shoulder, I see that she has a binder with lots of highlighted and color coded information and share a look of disbelief with Vanessa. Wow, I guess Super Bossy really prepared for this week. My style of leading is a little different. I mean, it's gotten to the point where my Line is so in tune with me (and each other) that I merely need to give someone a certain look rather than actually have to yell at them…which is also not my style. I've never been the best at confrontation. Things will work themselves out most of the time, right? It's not that I'm lax or anything, it's just that I've already established what I want, what I expect, and if someone wants to mess with that well, it hasn't happened yet, but I would probably get Spence to talk to them. Furthermore, even though Super Bossy and I are the same age (both upcoming seniors) without my drummers around, I don't feel the need to be completely in charge, so I let her dominance slide and take a minute to look at the rest of our group while she goes on about rules or something. In addition to Vanessa, myself, and Super Bossy, there are two guys in the group. One is a spitting image of a the lead singer from Fall Out Boy (circa what I imagine him to look like in high school, at least) complete with cap and a respectable pair of sideburns, named Gibson, and the other, reminds me _a lot_ of a younger Tony Clarke, is named Brannon. Either way, they both are younger than me, and so, really hold no romantic interest whatsoever. While flirting might be in most teenage girls' playbooks, I think we've already established that I am not a typical teenage girl. Although, I have to admit, part of me wants to screw with young Tony, because young Bronwyn never took the opportunity when she had it…she was too busy being shy and obsessed with a boy named Drew…

Laura, Miss Super Bossy's real name, begins flipping through the Blue Devils packet, placing it in clear binder sheets in her notebook, "Okay, I have your room keys, so why don't you all go up to your rooms, then we'll meet back up and decide who's going to be in charge of what. I'm thinking we'll do a blind vote, that way—"

Seeing my first chance to mess establish my own brand of leadership, I interrupt in my most authoritative voice – the one that I've been using all summer, the one that does NOT invite argument, and say, "—I'd like to go ahead and claim the Drum Line responsibilities. I _am_ first in state and the Captain of my Line."

Vanessa, perhaps emboldened by my statement, or maybe from the nod and wink I send in her direction, asks, "If possible, I'd like to help the Drum Majors."

Gibson shrugs and says, "I play trumpet, so I wouldn't mind helping with the Wind players."

Laura is a little flustered as we've already apparently gone way off of her color-coded schedule. I look pointedly at Brannon, who, inexplicably, I already feel a definite connection to, and say, "Do you mind helping the Guard?"

Brannon looks as if I made every dream he's ever had just come true. He says sarcastically, "I think I could manage that."

"Great, so it's settled. Can we have off until dinner tonight?"

Laura looks startled again, "Umm…maybe." She glances through the keys, and says, "Well, I'm rooming with my friend Stacey, from last year, so it looks like you will each be rooming with each other."

We all share a grin and I'm not sure if Laura feels the group slipping away from us, because she immediately says, "Actually, on second thought, I think we may need to go over a few things, and there were a few icebreakers I wanted to try…"

Ugh, 'icebreakers' might very well be my least favorite word in the English dictionary. I'm very much of the opinion that, contrary to popular belief, we are _not_ all destined to be friends. There is no choice but to try and bluff my way out of this… I take a deep breath and say, "Well, actually, Laura, I know it's going to sound hard to believe, but we all already know each other."

"Really?" she asks skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," I say in a voice, hoping that it sounds truthful.

"How is that?"

Brannon, with a completely serious face, says, "Bronwyn is my cousin."

Vanessa tries miserably to hide a laugh with a cough.

Laura looks between us and asks, "Really? You don't look anything alike."

Liking this kid too much already, I blurt out, "Actually he's my step-cousin, by marriage. We've only met at a wedding, but still, there's nothing like family!" and put my arm awkwardly around his shoulders.

"And the rest of you?"

Vanessa volunteers, "Gibson and I went to camp together when we were in elementary school."

Gibson, completely deadpan, says, "Yup, Camp Pico de Avocado."

Now, it's my turn not to laugh. I cover by saying, "And Vanessa and I spent some time together at a competition last season and wouldn't you know it, we've been pen pals ever since. So, you can see that there's really no need for an icebreaker session."

Laura looks at us each carefully, crosses her arms and says in an exasperated tone, "Fine. We'll meet up at dinner…after we eat, they have some sort of dance for us. The Corps start arriving tomorrow – so you'll want to get a good night's sleep."

Gathering my luggage, I have a feeling that this was going to be like band camp…and it was highly unlikely I'd come out of this week with more than a combined 15 hours of sleep – I couldn't wait!

* * *

_AN: Wow, this one kind of wrote itself. What do you think?? Reviews are a great belated birthday present!_

_Also, wouldn't you know it – Somewei has gone and put together some amazing cover art for this story…check out my profile (or hers) for the link!_


	4. Veneer of Dominance

_Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long! I was out of town awhile and doing catch up for my AP courses during my spring break. Plus my school hosted a guard competition this past weekend. So yeah…I've been busy._

_A postscript from dutchesscourtney - drgnlis, we kind of tweaked the timeline, so that Bronwyn would be an upperclasswoman. It's on purpose, even though in Want, they are both younger. Good catch! _

_We do own the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Veneer of Dominance**

So far I have these goals for the summer:

1) Break out of my shell

And

2) Get a new screen name

Both were tricky tasks to accomplish, but something told them they would get done by the end of the summer. Well…I think the first task would be accomplished because something told me that with Bronwyn being my friend, it was going to be easy. Gosh, I think I'm a drummer magnet. First Wilson and now Bronwyn. What next?

Speaking of Bronwyn, she was really cool girl. She is so confident and something told that I immediately want to be just like her. I mean, the way she took command when Laura was giving out positions, it gave me confidence. I mean, you could tell she was a captain just by the way she moved, held herself and spoke. Suddenly, Alexa was a distant memory and Bronwyn was my new idol. While I wanted to be like Alexa as a drum major, I wanted to have Bronwyn's super cool attitude.

Anyway, after Laura dismissed us, we went to our rooms and lucky me, I was rooming with Bronwyn. We both didn't speak much that night because we were tired, but we did laugh at Laura's expense at our little joke that we pulled on her. We also talked slightly about our roles in our bands and (surprise, surprise), Bronwyn is the captain of her Line. It made my "Band Representative" title look measly compared to hers. But she didn't make me feel that way.

Soon after we fell asleep and woke up in the worst possible way. Laura came barging in with a whistle and told us to get up. What was she in a previous life? A royal pain in the ass? Or was it ultra-freaky dictator? I couldn't tell, but I was not happy. Bronwyn wasn't either, because she had a frown on her face the whole entire morning through breakfast.

"Okay," Laura said during breakfast, "Here's what we're going to do today." She brought out that color-coded notebook again and I rolled my eyes. I'm thinking of ultra-freaky dictator with an OCD problem. "We are going to get introduced to our band and then to who you're going to work with. Afterwards, your leaders will go from here. Afterwards -- "

"Hey, Laura?" Brannon spoke up suddenly. "Can we wake up first?"

Miss OCD went red as we mumbled our agreements. She slammed her notebook shut and sat down in a half-pouting manner and mumbled, "Fine."

"Thank you," murmured Bronwyn and Brannon merely nodded. We went back to silently eating, someone once awhile asking someone else to pass the syrup. All around us, the other groups of interns were silently eating. It was not your typical loud mess hall. The only reason I could give was it was because it was morning.

After another fifteen minutes or so, Laura sighed and asked sharply, "Are you all done yet?"

Again, I rolled my eyes. I seriously do not like how Miss OCD treats us all like we're some five-year-old little kids. That's my prerogative, at least. And it bugs me. I have a serious problem of being pushed around since my freshman year ended. Or at least the marching half of it did.

"Chill, we're done," Bronwyn answered coolly.

"Thank _God_," Laura said. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted -- " She shot Brannon a look, who merely brushed it off. " -- afterwards, we will meet in our hotel lobby and discuss the plans that we have for the next day and who's going to dinner."

"Fine, fine," Gibson sighed, "Can we go now?"

I almost felt bad for Laura because we were making things a bit hard for her. The keyword being _almost._ Maybe if she toned down the bossiness a bit then maybe perhaps we would act up. It's like Alexa told me, a leader doesn't inspire confidence in himself, but rather he inspires confidence in themselves. Laura was doing neither.

* * *

I was super amazed when we reached the area where we'd meet the Blue Devils and who we'd be helping out for the summer. It was barely nine in the morning, but I already felt wide-awake and nervous. I mean, why did I volunteer myself to work with the drum majors? Yeah, okay, the answer was obvious, but still… 

When we entered the personalized Blue Devils Band room, my breath got caught in my body. The corps was huge compared to my band and they all looked intimidating. I mean, some of the best musicians were in this room! Who wouldn't be intimidated?

After Laura introduced us to the Blue Devils, she turned around and led us each to where we needed to be. Bronwyn went to the drumline, Gibson to the Wind players, Brannon stayed behind so he could go with the guard members and I went to the drum majors.

As soon as I got there, I glanced at the drum majors. There were two of them: one boy, one girl. Both were tall because I had to glance up at them, but then again, I'm short, so maybe it doesn't count. But, both were friendly.

"Hi, I'm Emma," The girl drum major introduced herself immediately and shook my hand.

"David," The guy drum major added.

"Vanessa," I mumbled.

Both exchanged glances before they smiled back at me. We briefly exchanged quick stories of where we came from and what instruments we played before we laid down the ground work that was to be expected of me. Since I was working with the drum majors, I'd have to start acting like a drum major. I'd have to be prompt, so that meant no sleeping in, and I'd have to have the utmost respect to everyone. They were easy expectations, but something told me that it'd get harder as the days passed by.

The only good thing about this new environment was the chance I get to see real drum majors behind the scenes and I get a chance to get away from Miss OCD. And boy let me tell you, that was the most pleasant thing I could get from this internship.

* * *

We went through pretty much the whole morning just laying in the ground work for everyone and getting the interns acquainted with all their leaders and their chores before we broke for lunch. As my group reached the mess hall, I could literally taste the sandwiches being made in the kitchen. I was starving! 

As soon as I grabbed my food, I sat down and began eating. Bronwyn had laughed when she noticed my literally inhaling my food and said, "Woah, slow down! You're going to end up choking!"

Once I swallowed my food, I grunted, "I'm hungry. Leave me alone."

Bronwyn laughed again and I couldn't help but smile. After I had slowed down in eating, I glanced at the redhead and asked, "So, how's working with the drumline so far?"

She shrugged as she bit into her sandwich, "It feels like home. I mean I have expectations that a captain would have to carry and I'm kind of glad. It'll get me prepared for this upcoming school year. You?"

I glanced down at the food, "It's cool. A bit much, but I can handle it."

"Good girl," Bronwyn smiled. "You gotta make us girl leaders look good."

* * *

When I got back, my drum major friends immediately put a task on me. Since neither drum major could do it, they left the _daunting_ (sarcasm, by the way) task of copying their field show's scores to me. It was no big, since I've made copies for Mr. Floyd before, but as soon as I set off to the copy room, I got…you guessed it…lost. 

Where the heck am I? I thought as I turned down yet another hall in this building of mazes. I had no idea where I was or where the heck the copying room was. I had to get these scores back to the drum majors soon otherwise I'd be a complete failure. Ugh...not on my to do list

I turned around, trying to figure out where I was or where the room could be. As I walked backwards (subconsciously marching, by the way), I bumped into someone and I jumped in the air. I quickly whirled and I looked up, way up at the guy in front me. My face immediately flushed, realizing I had once again been a klutz in front of a cute guy. Typical me.

I could immediately tell he was drummer because he carried that aura. After all, I would know since my best guy friend was Wilson. And not only that, but also the fact he had drumsticks sticking out of his back pocket. But the aura was what captured me the most. He was cool, you could tell. The type of cool girls could swoon over and love and adore. Well, it looks like I'm dealing with an Isaac Meyer on my hands, just a drum version.

"You okay?" He asked.

Once again, I felt my face heat up. I was embarrassed once again. "Um…yeah."

There was a silence between both of us again before he glanced at me with a raised eyebrow and asked slowly, "Are you lost?" I nodded and he quickly laughed. He nodded, too, and said, "Yeah, I got lost my first day to. C'mon, I'll show where to go."

"Copy room, please," I mumbled as I began following him.

"I'm Tony," He introduced himself as he took off down the hall, his strides big to me because he was tall. I almost had to run to keep up with him. "Tony Clarke. You?"

"Vanessa Johnson," I replied. I glanced up at him again, "What corps are you?"

"Crossmen," He answered. He fingered his drumsticks lightly. That had to be common with drummers because I noticed Bronwyn also was holding on to her drumsticks. Even if she didn't have to drum that day, she had them. He turned around so he was walking backwards and asked, "What about you?"

I shook my head, "I'm an intern for the Blue Devils, Class A."

His eyebrows rose, "Wow. You must be quite a player. Instrument?"

"Flute," I mumbled, my face getting red. Hmm….maybe that should be another goal. Stop getting embarrassed so easily! I get way too embarrassed too easily. "And thanks for the compliment."

In a heartbeat, we made it to the copy room and I walked in quickly. As I walked in I turned around a mumbled a quick _thank you_. He smiled at me and said, "Do you need me to show you you're way back?"

I shook my head again, "No, it's okay. I know the way. Thanks again, Tony."

"Welcome," He nodded. "See you around, Vanessa."

We parted ways and I found myself thinking he was a sweet guy. He sort of reminded me of Chase. He was not your typical guy who just hit on everything with two feminine legs. Tony seemed to be the guy who actually carried a personality. Something told me we were going to be great friends. Maybe I'll mention him later to Bronwyn or something…

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_  
Sorry about the short chapter, but I hoped you liked it! I mainly just wanted to get everything running in this story and for V to meet Tony! Yes, everyone, as in the Tony in Courtney's **A Fine Line**! Have fun reading the next chapter, y'all!_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_  
Somewei_


	5. Could He Be That Boy?

_**Want**__ is finished – do yourself a favor and go check out this awesome COMPLETE story! I'm so proud of Somewei…_

_Notes from my first signing: saw so many of the characters from The Line. It was awesome! Plans for later today? Dropping off a copy of my book to my old band director._

_AN: We do own the characters – but not the Corps!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Could He Be That Boy?  
**

"_Hands touch, eyes meet_  
_Sudden silence, sudden heat_  
_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_  
_He could be that boy_  
_But I'm not that girl:_  
_Don't dream too far_  
_Don't lose sight of who you are_  
_Don't remember that rush of joy_  
_He could be that boy_  
_I'm not that girl."_

_**- Wicked, I'm Not That Girl**_

Two things. One, I woke up this morning and decided that I was going to wear Tony's necklace. I'm not sure what prompted it, or why I even brought it, but it was almost a subconscious thing I did this morning. I haven't worn it all summer, because almost everyone knows that _he_ gave it to me, and given how things are between us, well, I really couldn't really wear it even if I wanted to. Here in Pasadena however, the possibility of me actually seeing Tony is not good, and I was the only person from my Brookwood. Although…Jax is around here somewhere. He's a talented drummer on South's Line. I'll have to look for him later…

Two, the damn song from _Wicked_, which Megan turned me on to over the summer, "I'm Not That Girl," has been on constant replay in my head. It's kind of been the secret anthem of my summer. Yes, I know that in the play everything works out all nice in the end, but the book version doesn't. Which one am I? I love the ambiguity of the lyrics, because it really adequately describes my feelings – 'could' being the operative word. I also know that I shouldn't even_ want_ to be "that girl." Tony's accused me of some pretty terrible stuff, but there's some stupid part of me that thinks he based his idiot decision on something I don't know about. I mean, that has to be it, right? Of course, in true Bronwyn fashion, I've neglected to share any conclusions from the song to my own life with any of my friends. Have I not learned anything from my sophomore year?

Back in the room, the song, of course, comes on over my portable iPod player when Vanessa walks into the room – back from her Drum Major duties. She's smiling and has obviously had a great afternoon. I'm glad, because so far the Blue Devils really are an "A" class group. Then a thought pops in my head…

_Maybe she'll listen…_

There's something about Vanessa that makes her seem wise beyond her years – as if she's been through way more than I ever had by the time I was her age. Of course, my sophomore year turned out to be my defining season of growing up, but, while I can't place it, Vanessa just seems 'there' already. Maybe we'll get some time this week to talk about it.

I move to turn down the volume, but Vanessa says humming along, "Don't, I like this song."

"Me too."

My roommate heads to the bathroom, and when she comes out I say with a nervous laugh, "Sometimes, I feel like my life is a musical."

"With the happy ending and everything?" She doesn't even blink at my semi-random comment.

"Not recently."

"What's up?" The tone in her voice makes me strangely happy. It's almost as if she can't believe that my life _isn't_ some happy musical where the guy and girl end up together. Ha! If she only knew…

"Well, it's kind of like this song, sort of."

She sits down on the opposite bed, "How do you mean?"

"Well, there's this guy from my school…"

Her eyes get big, and she smiles and asks, "What does he look like?"

Damn my red hair – I blush furiously and say, "He's tall, well, that's not tough because practically every guy is taller than me, and he's an awesome snare drummer. He's got kind of shaggy dark hair and eyes like no one I've ever seen."

"And?"

"Well, I keep thinking he _could_ be that boy…"

"Why aren't you _that_ girl?"

"Maybe one time I thought I could be, but there's just so much history between us."

"I take it that it's not the good kind?"

"Hardly."

"Well, what's his name?"

"T—"

I'm cut off as there is a loud pounding on our door. It's pretty frantic. Looking cautiously over at Vanessa, who shrugs, I creep towards the door and look into the peephole. On the other side is none other than Brannon and he's practically jumping up and down. (_Courtney's safety tip: always make sure you know who is on the other side of the door before opening it)._

"Hold your horses!" I say and open the door.

Brannon practically sprints inside, yelling as he passes me, "Shut the door!!"

Vanessa, not really alarmed, because, it's Brannon, and in the less than 24 hours we've been around him, he's been a _little_ more than likely to overreact than the next guy, asks, "What's wrong?"

"It's Laura! She won't stop! She's scaring me!"

Vanessa and I share a look and laugh. Laura has been out of control, and today at breakfast I had to really go hard core on her. It's not my usual style, but I'm also not about letting people walk all over me. Plus, the underclassmen have all been programmed to respect upperclassmen, so they weren't necessarily going to do anything about it.

Sure enough, we get a knock on the door. It's a polite and sharp knock. I nod at Vanessa, and quickly move to stuff Brannon in our closet.

"Yes?"

Vanessa blocks the door with her small body and I wonder what it would take to recruit her to joining the Brookwood Drum Line. It's not that Laura is big or anything, she's just well, got a little more to love than the rest of us, and it's funny to see the tiny flute player not backing down. I can tell that Vanessa's going to make a great Drum Major one day. She will be the last person to back down from any section, and that's important for the integrity of the band.

"Is Brannon in here?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I would know if Brannon was in my room, Laura."

I have to choke back a laugh.

"Because you know you're not supposed to have member of the opposite sex in your room…"

"…any time after 9PM," Vanessa finishes dutifully, then asks with a perfect serious tone, "If I see him, is there a message I can pass along? It must be important if you are going door to door looking for him."

I hear a muffled laugh from the closet and do my best to hold back my own giggle.

This question seems to catch Laura a little off guard, "I, well, if you do see him, please let inform him that the Blue Devils Guard members do NOT give away any of the underwear as a souvenir."

Now I laugh out loud and rethink my opinion of Brannon. I think that he's less of Tony and more like flirty Mike, who was a senior when I was a sophomore.

Vanessa nods, and says, "I will."

Laura 'hmphs' loudly and walks away. I throw open the closet door and give Brannon an expectant look. He blinks his eyes and says, "Could you blame me? Those girls are hot!"

As soon as Vanessa closes the door, we all collapse into giggles. This week is exactly what I needed. I don't have to be all Captain Bronwyn, and for a few minutes have managed to forget that this is my senior year and last season, not to mention Tony Clarke and all that's going on with _that_ situation. Plus, it's just plain fun being around all the super talented musicians, dancers, and Guard members.

* * *

The next day, given my red hair, tendency to freckle, and ridiculously fair skin, I slather on SPF 50, put on my cool new cap, sunglasses, and head down with Vanessa to eat breakfast with everyone. At breakfast, there are already signs of flings and romances starting that only were hints on the first day. Damn these kids move quick! It makes me realize again how _not_ normal I am. It only took me, what? The better part of five years to figure out I liked a guy? And now, he's basically not speaking to me. Sheesh. Maybe Drew is the only guy I'm ever going to date. 

The woman from yesterday, Miss Arlint, begins speaking again, giving us our morning announcements, "Good morning, and welcome to Day Two. I'm glad to see that you are all wearing your nametags."

In the packet Laura gave us yesterday, we got a very cool t-shirt, which I know will be the envy of everyone back in my band at band camp next week. We also got very official looking passes that have our picture on them. Our lanyard is all done up in Blue Devils style, and it basically gets us into anywhere we want. Well, we really do need it, because who knows where we're going to have to go?

"This morning, you're all going to ride vans over to report to your corps at their hotels. You should be starting to get familiar with them, so do whatever you can to make their experience here in Pasadena the best one it can."

All of Team Blue Devils head over to the front of the hotel. I catch up with my little flock, Brannon and Vanessa. We're a little larger group than some of the others, because all of the Blue Devils are staying at the same place. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around and look up into a shocking set of sky blue eyes. The kid behind me is wearing a bandana and a tough expression.

"So, you're with the A's?"

This guy is so obviously a drummer, it almost makes me laugh a little. I saw him yesterday, and sometimes, I wish we weren't so obvious to pick out.

Proud of my placement, I say, "Yes, you?"

"B," he replies, as if he actually has Hepatitis B or something.

"That's not too bad." I do my best to keep the smug tone out of my voice, but am not really that successful. For the sake of being a decent human being and friendly, I put out my hand and say, "Bronwyn."

His hand dwarfs mine, and he barely holds back from crushing mine as we shake hands, "McDaniel."

I am about to ask him where he marches and what he plays (standard question of the week here) when he challenges me with, "Want to switch?"

Is this guy kidding himself? Sure, he might be cute, but there's no way I'm going to switch out of my A spot. The Line yesterday was phenomenal. I mean, I've never seen such matched heights and perfect playing. I want to take them all home to Brookwood with me. Plus, they make it look so effortless. More than that, the whole Battery has this monster cohesive sound – it's something I'm going to really try and work on when I get home.

I know what Brannon and Vanessa are listening in on my answer, so I say sweetly, "Let me consider it."

Then I narrow my eyes and say, "Not a chance."

He gives me a threatening look, as if he will somehow intimidate me into changing my mind, but whatever…I've been surrounded by guys who would probably define themselves as intimidating since Day One at Brookwood. It always amazed me that the same guys who could laugh, joke, and flirt one moment were the same ones who could glare with an intensity that could scare off a lesser Line the next. Shaking my head, I watch the kid walk away.

We board the bus, and Vanessa leans in, "You weren't even considering it, were you?"

I smile and answer, "No."

It's kind of out of character for me, because I usually don't go out of my way to be mean like that, but there was just something on this kid's face that needed to be set straight. I didn't mind being the girl to do that.

After we pull up and all head our separate ways, I'm glad to get away for a bit and concentrate on the Line. The Drum Line Captain, Gabriel, and I met yesterday and hit it off okay. I tried my best not to show how utterly intimidated I was by him, and I think he responded to that. He seems pretty mellow, and not at all bothered by the fact that his Corps was assigned a 'girl.' As far as I know, I'm something of an anomaly this week – all the other Corps were assigned guy interns to theirs. However, green-eyed Gabriel doesn't seem to mind. So far, he also seems to be one of the cooler guys to work for. I've heard rumors that one corps Captain has gone all military on his intern and forced him to the same rules as the rest of the Line.

Since my dream is to one day instruct for a living, I'm looking forward to having a conversation with Gabriel later about what his plans are. He ages out this year, and I'm wondering what he's got planned.

In one of my random thoughts I had before Tony went all crazy on me, I thought how fun it would be if he and I opened a drum studio together one day. We could instruct and teach lessons. Of course, at the rate of our friendship these days, I don't think you can really open a studio if the partners aren't talking…sigh, and I'm thinking about Tony again.

* * *

_AN: There could be some technical discrepancies in this story. If so, let us know! I'm not exactly sure how DCI Finals week works._

_Couldn't stay away from bringing in McDaniel…or Jax. It's all a big happy family._


	6. Thoughts from the Road

_AN: For whatever reason, Tony wanted a chapter. Hope you don't mind!_

_We do own the characters, but not the Corps._

* * *

**Chapter 5.5: Thoughts from the Road  
**

The summer had gone by much slower than I initially thought it would. I figured that if I was marching every day all the time, then I would be able to escape whatever messed up situation was that I had left at Brookwood. Unfortunately, it turns out that the old saying is true; you really can't run from your problems, because sooner or later they _are_ going to catch up with you. In my case, it was every time I closed my eyes.

It seemed like every time I tried to catch even a minute of sleep (on a bus or gym floor, or wherever), there was Bronwyn staring back at me. The weird thing was, it was always the exact same moment – the hurt look on her face when she confronted everyone on the Line about the rumors that I was kind of responsible for starting – her first official order as Captain. I couldn't figure out why that look of total disappointment seemed to be pointed in my direction. She'd made her bed (with Spence), so why couldn't she sleep in it? Either way, it made for a summer of terrible sleeping, so much so, that I had been in a cranky pissed off mood since May.

Of course, there was something else not helping the situation AT ALL. Being, well, on the very young side of the Corps, the first couple of weeks was like being a freshman all over again – I had zero seniority, which was something I was totally missing. I had gone from snare (which I loved and missed) to third bass drum (which I knew almost nothing about and was totally heavy). Instead of worrying about my heights and how clean everyone was, I suddenly had to fit into this cohesive group and it was a little awkward. Not helping the situation? The bass drum section leader was a complete and total dick. I don't know if I had blocked out J.D. or if this guy, Trent, was that much more worse, but I from day one I was already looking forward to Bronwyn and Spence's style of leadership. Wait a minute…did I really just think that? My brain must really be super fried from the heat and sun, because there's no way I'm actually looking _forward_ to this Fall.

Also in the category of _definitely_ not helping the situation, is that it seems like EVERY one of the Guard members knows about my little "story" (my entire history with one Bronwyn Flueger) and is all caught up in my business. In my defense, what was I to do? I mean, here I am, all of 17, and suddenly all these really hot girls are paying attention to me. Sure, I mean, I get attention at Brookwood, but it's not the same. Here, out of basically nowhere, all these college girls thought I was the most "adorable thing in the world." Adorable? Blech. Not really an adjective I ever wanted associated with myself. Rugged? Sure. Cute? Maybe. Either way, one of the most gorgeous of the girls, Bailey (ironically, a redhead), decided to take me under her wing or whatever. It would go figure that her girlfriend of over a year is also on Guard, but whatever, judging people isn't my style…unless of course they are fooling around with an Instructor to get a position. Bailey, within the first week, somehow managed to coax the _entire_ Bronwyn saga out of me in the first week. Then, like any girl I know (except maybe Flueger) she blabbed to her friends until finally EVERYONE IN THE ENTIRE CORPS knew about me. It's like not even high school, it's middle school here. Either way, talking about 'it' has only made things worse, and it seems that everyone has an opinion about my love life.

Bailey, hopeless romantic that she is, still believes that I am missing some vital part of the equation and that Bronwyn (who she has never met) would never do such a thing to get Captainship. My argument is the same – the facts are right there in my face. How else can she explain what Spence was doing at her place on Prom night? Why was Spence picking her up that night and what in the HELL was he talking about?! …My stomach gets all tied into knots all over again just thinking about it. I knew that Bronwyn would sacrifice anything to be Captain – I just never thought she had it in her to go that far.

Bailey's girlfriend, Bianca (yeah, don't get me started on their names), is solidly in my camp. She wants me to move on, and has been pushing me all summer in the direction of Chelsea, an upcoming senior like myself who's unbelievably talented with a rifle. She's cute and all…but…what's the point of starting a relationship that has a definite end date? Plus, I don't really trust any girl at the moment.

So, when the bus pulled into Pasadena, I was still totally unsure about my feelings. The rumor that Bronwyn was actually also here in Southern California was not helping matters either. I had gotten a text from Steve that had read: _Beware – backstabbing Captain in Cali._ So, at least, I think she's here. So what? Is it weird that I _have_ been thinking about looking for her? I lasted all of about an hour before telling Bailey that Bronwyn was going to be in town. She squealed in my ear, and began plotting some romantic encounter. I had long ago realized that trying to argue with her was just a waste of time and energy – and I needed all my strength as we approached finals. On the other side of me, Bianca immediately argued that if Bronwyn truly was here, and she wanted to see me, well, she'd know where to find me.

Still, it didn't keep me from almost texting her…every time I pulled out my phone. Jamming my phone back in my pocket, I realize that Bailey must be getting to me.

* * *

_AN: Vanessa's back in the next chapter! Reviews...?  
_


	7. The Dictator

_**Author's Notes:** Here's chapter six, y'all! Have fun!_

_PS Want to see some pics from my book signing? Check out my website!_

_We do own the characters - but not the Corps._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Dictator **

"You need to leave them alone."

"But…but…they're _hot_! I can't help it."

"_So_? Have some respect, Brannon."

"Ugh…Vanessa, live a little."

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time that in hour alone. It was our lunch break for Day Two at DCI and I was already scolding someone about female respectability. That said person I'm scolding was Brannon. Laura had been shooting glares at him for the longest time because of the fact that he had taken some guard girls some underwear for a _'souvenir'_. Maybe we shouldn't have stuck him with the guard girls…

Brannon merely smirked at my reaction to his comment and said, "Don't roll your eyes…and don't tell me you don't have some boyfriend waiting at home like a perfect little angel. Trust me. He's a guy and he's looking at other girls without the dear girlfriend there. Any sophomore guy is like that."

"Actually," I said calmly, catching the attention of the ever-silent Gibson and Bronwyn, "my boyfriend is an upcoming senior." I paused briefly, "And he's very loyal."

Brannon raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh, _sure_…"

I sighed heavily and lightly punched him on the shoulder. He was like an older brother that just didn't know when to quit. He was lucky he was cute…otherwise he would have been in serious trouble. He laughed, while Bronwyn asked, "A senior, huh? You never told me. Is he in band like you?"

"Drum major and trumpet section leader," I commented as I turned away from the laughing boy next to me. I took a bite out of my sandwich and rubbed my shoulder. While we had been with our teams, Emma and David were practicing conducting with each other and I even got them to show me a simple four-four pattern. Thus, since I'm out of shape, my shoulder hurts.

"Drum major?" Gibson asked quietly and then smirked, "Nice."

I smirked myself, "I know."

Brannon leaned over and whispered tauntingly, "_He's oogling other girls_."

It was then that my phone started vibrating. Glancing at it, I smiled when I saw _'Isaac'_ on the front screen. I lifted up the ringing phone to Brannon's face and remarked triumphantly, "No, he's not. He's calling right now."

I got up from the table and answered my phone. Once I was sure I was way from the group, I lifted the phone to my ears, "Hello?"

"Hey, Vanessa." I swear, every time I hear Isaac's voice, my heart does this crazy little '_flip-flop_' and I get giddy. Yeah, yeah, I've been going out with him since November, but whatever. I still get that giddy feeling whenever my incredibly hot, sweet and smart boyfriend calls me. It's a good thing. That means the magic hasn't gone. And I'm not ready to let go of this relationship. Not after the hell I've been through just to get have one with him. "Missed you."

Aww…I absolutely love him. Of course he misses me and of course he's not checking out other girls like Brannon said. Besides what does Brannon know? He's nothing but a big flirt anyway. I blushed and then murmured, "I miss you too, Isaac. How are things going back home? You haven't completely murdered Eric and Derek yet, have you?"

Isaac laughed. "No, I haven't…yet." From the background I could hear a couple of yells and I assumed that it was the two said boys. "Wilson says hi."

I smiled yet again. I missed my best friend, too. There were four important guys in my life: my daddy (what can I say? I'm a daddy's girl), Derek (he's a good big brother to me), Isaac (the boyfriend) and Wilson (the best friend). Each were all goofy in their own ways and protective in their own ways. It was cute. "Tell Wilson I said hi back."

Isaac relayed the message before he came back on, "So, how's things at DCI?"

"_Awesome_!" I gushed immediately and went into a long detail about Bronwyn, Brannon, Laura, Gibson, Emma, David and all the things that had happened within these two days. Isaac had laughed at the story about Brannon taking the guard girl's underwear and said that if that were Desiree, she would have slapped him. And then he frowned (I could just tell by the tone of his voice) when I told him about Miss OCD and her reign of dictatorship.

"Be more assertive," he calmly explained, "Show her why you're the future drum major of BVHS."

I smiled and glanced down at my bracelet that Alexa (my previous drum major) had given me at the end of the year. It said _BVHS -- D.M.I.T. _Twirling it around my wrist affectionately, I answered in an almost timid voice, "I don't know…"

Again, I could tell that Isaac rolled his eyes, "C'mon, V, you got us back on the field for competition, got Andrea out of trouble somehow and helped knit the band back together when we were in total chaos. Not to mention you told off us upperclassmen guys that were acting stupid. You can do it. I _know _you can."

"You sure?" I asked, still doubting myself somewhat.

"Look, would I say all that crap if I didn't mean it?" Isaac laughed.

"_Maybe_…" I cooed.

"Stop playing," He said in a playfully stern voice. He paused briefly. "Wilson says that you can do it. He believes in you, too."

"Thanks," I murmured, my confidence renewed.

"Welcome. Look, I gotta go. The guys are bugging me," He said. "See you at band camp?"

"Definitely," I grinned widely, thinking about this upcoming band camp. "Love ya, Isaac."

"Love ya too, Ness," He replied. We both hung up, a big grin on my face.

As soon as I put my phone back into my pocket, I walked over to my group, where Bronwyn and Brannon were playing rock-paper-scissors and Gibson was watching on bored. When I sat down, Bronwyn was smirking triumphantly as she placed her paper over Brannon's rock. He frowned, grumbled and then turned away from the redhead. She, however, glanced at me, "Have fun talking to him?"

I knew she meant Isaac and I nodded my head. As if on cue, Miss OCD stood and said over us, "Alright, all of you, back to your groups. Lunch is over."

All four of us got up and immediately headed back to the vans where we would be bused to the Blue Devil's hotel. As we climbed in the bus, I noticed one particular tough looking guy glaring at Bronwyn. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember his name.

_McDaniel_.

Right…that was his name. I'm going to have to tell B that the guy was a bit sore about him not trading places with her. But for now, I shook it off. Let the guy be a sore loser. Whatever…

* * *

When we got to the hotel, our team split up to our respective groups. Emma and David had welcomed me back warmly and had said that they needed me to do them another task. This one task, however, was extremely tedious. I had to go back to the copy room and make three copies of the third bass drum part for the drumline. Apparently, three guys lost them and the drum captain, Gabriel, wasn't too happy. Neither was Emma or David. 

Ugh…had that been our bass drummers, Mr. Floyd would have ripped in to them and then he would have given them at least ten push-ups. Well…B did say that Gabriel was the most laid back drum captain in DCI. Sheesh, those three guys were lucky.

So, I quickly grabbed Emma's score and traveled down to the copy room. I remembered the way clearly from the last time Tony had shown me the way and I was proud to announce that I didn't get lost. In the words of London Tipton from _Suite Life of Zack and Cody_: YAY ME! I would do the little clap, but that's not exactly my style.

Anywho…

When I got there, I found Laura sitting in the copy room, filing through her damn color-coded notebook. I didn't exactly acknowledge her because I was a woman on a mission. Okay, said mission was lame, but whatever. A drum major doesn't complain about stuff like this! Okay, that's another lie 'cause I've heard Isaac and Chase complaining about doing simple tasks, but hey…I was getting into character.

Laura, however, quickly took notice of me and narrowed her eyes. I didn't respond and I did my job. She got up from her seat and traveled over to me. Standing next to me, she hissed out, "I _know_ you were hiding Brannon last night."

My heart immediately started pounding when I heard her say that. How in the world she knew, I'll never know, but I wasn't going to let her upset me. Although I was freaking out in the inside, I was completely calm on the outside. I turned my gaze to her lazily and said in a very nonchalant tone, "Is that so? And what proof do you have?"

Laura faltered briefly, but quickly recovered, "Why else would you not let me in your room last night?"

"Maybe because Bronwyn was changing?" I offered. I knew that it was a lame excuse, but whatever. It was still an excuse. Lame or not.

She advanced on me and I took a step back. I cringed inwardly. I should have held my ground. Letting her back me up in a corner shows weakness and I couldn't let her take advantage of me. People do that to me all the time because I am younger and smaller, but no more. Frowning, I snapped, "Back. Away. From. Me."

She didn't, however, and my frown deepened considerably. I realized that the copies were done and I quickly grabbed the copies and the score before I rushed out of the room. I didn't need anymore drama in my life. Laura, however, felt differently because she followed me and grabbed me by the arm, "Look, Johnson, I know it was you and I'm going to bust you for it."

I swear, I would have decked her right then and there had not a smooth voice interrupted, "Is there a problem here?" We both turned and found Tony standing before us, a frown etched on his face and his expression extremely stern. Yeah, he looked every part of a drummer.

"No," Laura said, quickly dropping my arm.

"Good," he uttered, "because I'm not exactly a fan of Vanessa-bashing."

My team leader's jaw clenched and forced a smile, "Neither am I."

Oh, what a freaking _liar_! My own fists clenched and that temptation to hit her in that clenched jaw was becoming stronger. And I'm not a violent person. I've never really been in a fist fight. Sure, my good friend, Erin, has, but not me. Luckily, she walked away after that and with each step she took, I felt that overwhelming temptation lessen. Relaxing, I turned to Tony and smiled, "Thanks, that's twice you saved me. You must really have a knack for that."

Tony shrugged, "I just always get here at the right time."

"Like I said," I laughed. "You have a knack for it."

I began walking down the hall and Tony fell in step with me. "What's the deal between you and what's-her-name?"

Now, it was my turn to shrug, "I believe she was an uber pain-in-the-ass dictator with an obsessive compulsive disorder in a past life. She hates the whole group. B and I really get annoyed with her sometimes and Brannon goes out of his way to annoy her. About the only one who hasn't said much was Gibson."

I swear, something flickered in Tony's eyes when I mentioned Bronwyn's nickname, but it quickly went away and I brushed it off. Maybe it was something else I said. He acted liked I said nothing exciting and murmured, "Oh…look, if you need help with her again, just call. Do you have a cellphone?"

I nodded, stopped walking and took out my cellphone. He took it from me, gave me his number and, in turn, I gave him my number. I smiled, "Thanks, Tony."

"No problem." He said, "Anything for a friend."

* * *

About three hours before dinner, we had a break from our work and we all traveled back to our hotel rooms. I had collapsed when I got into the room and Bronwyn also fell on to her bed. We both sighed contently at the comfort of our beds and I was almost tempted to take a nap. But I knew that once I was asleep, I was out. And if I was woken up, I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. It was better I remain exhausted the rest of the day and I get a better night's sleep. 

I turned over on my back, "Laura knows that we shoved Brannon in our room last night."

Bronwyn bolted upright and looked at me, taken aback by my sudden statement, "What? How do you know and more importantly how does _she _know?"

I also sat up, "She cornered me when I went to go make copies for the three bass drummers. I didn't tell her we did, but she kept insisting. She even followed me out of the room and grabbed hold of me. I nearly decked her, but I was interrupted."

The redhead rose an eyebrow, "By who?"

"Oh, his name is T -- "

A scream broke me off from my sentence and B and I immediately jumped from our beds. We opened the door and saw Brannon running away from Laura, who was stomping after him. He saw that we were out of our room and quickly dove behind us for protection. He gasped out, "Keep her away from me! She's a madwoman!"

Laura was also huffing when she caught up to us and my mind flash back to early today. I was about to back down when Isaac's words echoed in my head. I'll show her what a BVHS soon-to-be drum major was all about. After all, I _did _face-off against the scariest and meanest guard and cheer captains in my school. I could handle Miss OCD. Glaring at me, Laura growled, "Move."

"Not unless you say please," I taunted calmly.

Her glare deepened, "No."

"Oops, then I'm not moving."

She growled, "Johnson, I swear…"

"Look," I interrupted, "Leave him alone. Yes, I know what he did was wrong, but cut him some slack. If he promises to leave the girls alone, will you leave him alone and end all this stupidity." Laura looked like she was going to relent so I went in for the kill. Giving her my own glare, I snapped, "Or am I going to have to go to Miss Arlint and tell her you're harassing your team?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but Bronwyn cut her off, "Seriously, Laura, relax."

"Look, you three -- " Laura began, not giving up.

"Laura, _enough_." Bronwyn snapped in a firm voice that I recognized that was her "Captain" voice. It was the same voice the drum majors used back home. Laura apparently noticed that voice change to because she immediately backed down and stormed away from the three of us.

Once Miss OCD was far away, I turned to Brannon and flicked him. Bronwyn also pinched him. He yelped out and whined, "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," I snapped and turned into my room.

Bronwyn sighed and shook her head, "You're such a guy."

Brannon shrugged and walked away from the two of us, back to the safety of his room. Bronwyn also came in and sat down on her bed as I plopped down on my bed. Turning her gaze on me, she asked, "So, care to tell me who your hero was that saved you from Laura."

"Too angry," I grunted in broken English. "Need sleep."

Bronwyn laughed and said, "Promise to tell me later?"

"Promise," I mumbled before I closed my eyes. Screw my peaceful sleep. I need a break from Laura and the only way I was going to get that was by going to sleep…

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Okay, done! WoOt! Next chapter…Courtney!

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Somewei_

Some interesting stuff up ahead...


	8. Get Down With the Sickness

_All our best to the upcoming Class of 2007!_

_AN: We do own the characters, but not the Corps._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Get Down with the Sickness**

Even though we were really settling down into our schedule, and looking forward for the _actual _competition to begin, within the span of twelve hours, everything changed. Basically, after an exhausting Day Two, we all went to bed and in the morning, well, all hell had broken lose. A VIOLENT bug, virus, whatever you want to call it had hit the interns during the night and the survivors knew nothing about it. Vanessa and I had slept peacefully through the night, not knowing that on either side of us people were suffering. Sitting at breakfast, it seemed that at least half of the students were not present and Team Blue Devils "A" hadn't been overlooked. When Gibson is nowhere to be found, Brannon plops down his plate and informs us that his roommate is _really _not well. Well, he used other, much more descriptive words, but I'll spare you the details. Seriously, that kid knows too many adjectives for the word 'vomit.'

After a subdued meal, an extremely tired looking Miss Arlint addresses us, "Well, team, I'm sure by now all of you can see that our ranks here among the interns and staff has been somewhat diminished. From what we can tell, it's a Noro virus and it's something that is going to take these students out of commission for at least 2-3 days."

Immediately whispering and talking starts up. We all want to know, what does this mean?

To cut us all off (and probably save her voice) Miss Arlint blows a whistle directly into the microphone. Yikes! She must've been a drum major in a former life. Wow! Talk about a wake up call. All of our ears are ringing, and we're definitely not talking.

As if she hasn't blown out our ear drums, she continues in her usual gentle voice, "As you are all aware, today is the first day of actual competition and key spots need to be filled for certain corps. We are asking that if there are more than three healthy people on your corps team, that you "donate" or "volunteer" one of your members to one of the groups that has not been so fortunate. We're also going to try and pull capable students from local high schools, but it is simply too short of notice to do anything today. After we break, there will be a list of all those positions that are available. We ask for your patience and will appreciate everyone's effort on this most trying of days."

She pauses to catch her breath, "If for ANY reason you feel sick – please go back to your room _immediately_. We do not need this getting to those who are marching. We do not want DCI finals 2007 to go down in history as a sick out. The Corps members have been working too hard for too long to have that happen. So, if your roommate got sick during the night but you are here now, then you're going to have to help out around here for the day until we see that you are not contagious or sick yourself. Finally, we encourage all of you to use copious amounts of sanitizer, drink plenty of fluids and again, if you even feel a hint of sickness, get yourself away from the Corps members immediately!"

Wow – I have a feeling that we might be able to throw this story around for a few years. And I guess we should feel lucky. I would hate to come all the way out here and not be able to participate when things really started getting fun. Of course, it also brought up a perfect scenario to get rid of heinous Laura. She was already stomping in our direction, so I had to think fast.

Vanessa looked over to me, a small bit of panic in her eyes, and I said quickly, "Let me handle this," then hissed at Brannon, "Look sick!!"

Brannon immediately slumped over in his chair, good man.

Laura crossed her arms and was about to speak, when I immediately started talking, "Laura, wow, I'm _so_ glad you look okay."

Yeah, I went there. Sometimes you can trap more flies with honey, know what I mean? Seriously, three years marching in a predominantly male section has taught me that particular lesson over and over and over again. I just hope she can't hear through my phony accent. Apparently, Laura wasn't expecting to hear "nice Bronwyn" because she can't even come up with a response, which is exactly what I wanted.

I continue, "So, Laura, Brannon, Vanessa and I were talking, and we think that even though it would be a _total_ shame to lose you as part of our team, that somewhere out there, another Corps could _really_ use your expertise and skill."

Now even Vanessa and Brannon are looking at me like I'm sick (in the head), but then Vanessa, bright gal that she is, jumps on, "Totally, Laura, I think we've learned a lot from you over the past couple of days. I mean, just last night, Bronwyn and I were talking about how we need binders of our own."

I snort into my orange juice because just last night Vanessa and I were really trashing said binder.

Laura looks skeptically at us, "Uh huh?"

I think Vanessa might be trying too hard, so I say, "And weren't you mentioning how much you wanted to be back with your Corps from last year? Vanguard? I'm sure they'd be happy to see you again."

"Maybe…"

Fingers crossed, it looks like we've won her over and that this week might end up turning out okay.

Then Brannon decides in his own, uniquely Brannon way, to seal the deal, "I would get away if I were you…I think I'm going to hurl!"

Laura backs away (double time), and I say as she leaves, "Good luck with Vanguard!"

As soon as she's out of sight, surprise, surprise, the three of us burst into laughter again. Wiping my eyes I say, "So, really Brannon, you'd better stay out of the way today. Vanessa and I will handle the Devils."

"You two, by yourselves?"

Vanessa and I look at each other and nod. We're capable and I know we can do it. My roommate answers confidently for the both of us, "Naturally."

* * *

The rest of the day is an absolute whirlwind of activity. With preliminary competitions, warm-ups, and all sorts of official activity actually taking place, and having to accommodate and be responsible for all of the sections, directors, and Instructors, we are running around like crazy in the SoCal heat. I don't even have time to think about where Laura ended up or if I might see Tony in all this madness. Of course, it does occur to me, that if I was really smart, I might have tried to transfer to the Crossmen percussion section, but well, I kind of like the thing I have going with Vanessa and Brannon. Plus, I wasn't about to leave them to the devices of Laura. Plus, Tony _has _to know that I'm here, so couldn't he find me? Still, as I take a break so guzzle down some Gatorade, my heart can't help but skip a beat when I see the familiar red and black of the Crossmen uniform… I can only imagine how unbelievably cute Tony looks in the crisp uniform. 

Gabriel interrupts my concentration, "Know someone over there?"

Hoping he'll think my immediate blushing is heat stroke or something, I say, "Umm…I think maybe my second cousin or something."

"You know, me and their Instructor are pretty tight. I could introduce you…"

"No, that's okay," I say lamely, "I mean, I have more stuff to do."

* * *

At the end of the day, Vanessa and I are totally exhausted and looking forward to the spaghetti dinner we're having back at the hotel. The other "survivors" look about the same as we do, that is, practically dead. Of course, it takes Vanessa pointing out the obvious to me, to realize that maybe this isn't such a bad thing – her optimism is something I could use a little more of. She mentions, "You know, we're all going to be in awesome shape for band camp." 

And it's true. It will be nice to already be "acclimated" to the rigors of band camp. I pause for a moment to think about how my Line is doing this week without me or Tony around – we're generally the most serious and hard-core when it comes to the section. Spence mentioned something about actually wearing Stewie and joining the Line for the week to reprise his role of Brookwood Captain, and I hope he's doing a good job. I'm too tired to text to find out.

Finally, I answer, "You're right, it's just too far away to even think about."

Due to lack of tables, we look and find the only two seats together. I am too tired to realize it as I sat down, but it appears as though we've sat right in the middle of Team We Don't Like Bronwyn Very Much. To my right is McDaniel and to Vanessa's left is Laura. Shite.

As tired as I was, I still felt like I really accomplished something today. We _helped_, which is more than I can say most days. So, all I want to do now, is eat my spaghetti in relative silence, and maybe tell Vanessa the funny joke that Gabriel told me about flute players. Oh, and maybe ask her more about this mystery guy who keeps saving her. He sounds cute.

"Will you pass the salt?" I ask, since I don't feel like reach my sweaty and smelly arm over the table. Plus, the closest person to the salt is McDaniel.

"Aren't we polite?" He dumps the salt near my plate.

So I didn't say 'please,' so sue me. My muscles are all screaming from the sheer amount of running around today and my emotions are kind of out of whack since I may or may not have seen Tony. Knowing that whatever I say will come out snarky and mean, I decide not to say anything. This, however, does not stop Vanessa from coming up with her own reply. Something got under her skin in the past day or two, and it's been fun to witness.

"Jeez, we're all tired, why don't you lay off?"

This shuts McDaniel up, but as soon as Vanessa looks away, he mutters something about underclassmen having respect under his breath. I look over and Vanessa is less than happy about whatever it is that McDaniel has not bothered to say aloud, however, she also looks like I feel, that is, too tired to really care.

McDaniel, of course, acts like nothing has happened and goes back to talking to one of his friends at the table and starts bragging loud enough that everyone can hear, "So, I don't even know why the other corps are even bothering to show up this year – SCV has it in the bag."

Something inside me snaps. I mean, seriously, first this kid thinks he can just take my spot, then he disrespects someone in my "section," er, my roommate, and worst of all, I mean, I can take some cockiness (I'm a drummer, after all), but this guy is giving us a bad name. I mean, just yesterday he was with the Blue Devils, so where is his loyalty today? I seriously feel sorry for his Line back home.

Laura, who so obviously has a crush on the 'charming' McDaniel that it's not even funny, chimes in, "I know, it's going to be _so_ fun on Saturday."

Vanessa looks at me like, _is she serious? _I shrug and, my voice dangerously calm, ask, "Care to make a wager, McDaniel?"

Everyone at the table looks up. I don't think they were expecting that tone from the sweet little red head.

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

I look down at my nails and say, "You seem to think that Vanguard is where it's at, so, why not back it up?"

Laura immediately stands up for her crush, and snarks, "Seriously, Bronwyn, even if we do come up with something, what does it matter? None of us are going to see each other after Saturday anyway."

She raises a good point. After Finals, early on Sunday, we all fly home to our respective band camps. So, what can I do to make them suffer on Saturday night?

It's Vanessa who comes up with the answer. Crossing her arms, she says, "Fine, whoever's corps places lower OVERALL than the others has to paint their faces in the opposing corps colors immediately after Finals…and keep it on to the airport."

The gauntlet has been thrown. Of course, my little flute friend knows, what all of us know, that we're all (secretly) invited to a big party immediately following Finals that none of us would miss. I mean, hello? Hot corps kids? Plus, it would be totally embarrassing to go to party with the big kids with your face brightly painted. Plus, there was nothing that said either one of our Corps was going to win. So, how much fun would it be to come looking like an idiot all night if say, Cavvies won?

McDaniel and Laura exchange glances before he leans back and says sarcastically to me, "I can already picture you in red and green. It will complement your hair so well."

* * *

_AN: Oh snap…_


	9. Step Up

_**Author's Notes:** I completely apologize! I have been so busy because of the end of year is finally here for me (ah! I'm going to be a senior) and I'm packed with a lot of things. I have presentations, projects, tests, finals and (had) drum major tryouts! So, yeah, you can imagine just how busy I've been. But I hope this meets expectations._

_Enjoy!_

_We own the characters and story! But not the corps!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Step Up**

I had no idea what the hell went through my head when I said the loosing conditions of the bet. But now that I think about it, I now have to prompt Emma and David to totally make sure that the Blue Devils do the best for several reasons. One reason being that if we do this, we may get Laura back.

"So you mean to tell me that if we win, we could totally own one over Laura?" was exactly what Brannon said when I told him the plan. I nodded casually and he smiled widely, "Well, then, what are we waiting for? We need to get going if we're going to win this little bet of yours." His face turned serious, "And we better because there is no way in hell I'm wearing Vanguard colors."

"Don't worry," Bronwyn quickly said, "We won't loose."

Brannon nodded satisfied as we all headed down to the Blue Devils band room the next day. When we got in the room, we found a lot of the Corps members looking very solemn and I immediately began to wonder what was wrong. I glance at both Bronwyn and Brannon and they shrug, just as confused as I was.

Gabriel was the first one to notice us because he quickly walked over to us and then quietly said, "Emma and David are sick…we just got the news."

My jaw drops. No effing way! How could they get sick. Brannon, B and I are all perfectly fine! How in the world did this happen? Was it sabotage? Did Laura somehow manage to sneak in some sick person next to the two drum majors to get them sick? But the one important question that ran through my head made _me _feel sick: how were the Blue Devils going to compete with the drum majors out?

Both of my friends seemed to be thinking the exact same thing because Brannon squeaked out, "What are we going to do without Emma and Dave here?"

Gabriel sighed heavily, obviously upset at the turn of events, "We don't know. We may possibly forfeit because we need someone who can conduct the music to keep time. You know how these things work. A band can only play so much without getting lost or off time."

Oh I _definitely _knew that. I frowned and remembered the time when the whole band back home wasn't focused on the drum majors but rather their own selfish reasons and we got dead last. We did so bad that night that Mr. Floyd had taken us out of competition for good until we got our acts together.

Suddenly my stomach felt very queasy. I didn't want to wear Laura's colors! I didn't want the Blue Devils to forfeit! It was completely unfair and would ruin my week here! I mean, I did not give up a week of my summer to go down now! And more importantly, I would not, not, _not_ eat my own words! UGH! I hate it when my own words come back to bit me in the ass! _NO!_

I began to feel seriously sick. I felt like I was reliving a moment of my freshman year, but instead of battling against Andrea Mendoza, I was battling against a virus. Something I can't see. Something I can't fight -- well, minus my antibodies.

And this turned me back to how Emma and David got sick. I suddenly remembered something from my science class. It usually takes three days for bacteria or a virus to completely infect the body and break past the immediate immune system. Meaning, Emma and David had been 'sick' for about three days.

I furrowed my eyebrows and began to think back yesterday to see who wasn't there at breakfast. It suddenly hit me: Gibson. Brannon had said Gibson wasn't coming because he felt extremely sick. Meaning that Gibson was the virus carrier and could've potentially gotten Emma and David sick.

"Gibson," I breathed and everyone glanced at me. "Gibson was the one who got them sick."

Bronwyn nodded slowly, "Yeah, now that I think about it, Gibson wasn't here yesterday."

Everyone remained silent, taking in what B and I had to say before Brannon whined, "But that still doesn't solve our current drum major-less problem!" He turned to me and hissed, "I don't want to wear Vanguard colors!"

"Neither do I!" I seethed and glared back at the boy. "Now shut up and let me think of a solution."

Isaac always said he valued one thing in me: my ability to solve and settle problems. I mean, how many freshman-turned-sophomores can get a senior Dance captain out of being expelled for causing a rumor? How many can get their band back into competition right before Jamboree? Not many. If I could solve those problems, then I could solve this one. The only problem was, was that last time I had all the variables in order. I'm missing some variables in this problem.

"I have an idea," Bronwyn softly said. Gabriel, Brannon and I turned our gazes on to her and I felt relief. The boys must've felt the same feeling because their faces also carried a relieved expression. At the moment, all three us of were willing to listen to any plan. The redheaded girl intensely looked at the Blue Devils Drum Captain and something told me that this look was the 'B-gone-DL-Captain' look, "How long did Emma and David say they'd be out?"

"About a couple of days," Gabriel answered honestly. He paused, "They said possibly before Finals. The problem is, how are we going to practice without a drum major to conduct?"

Bronwyn smiled slyly, "That's where my little flute friend comes in."

I nodded absentmindedly. Good, good, little flute frie -- say _WHAT_? I did a double take on my friend and my jaw dropped for the second time in about time minutes. Then, about two seconds after my jaw dropped, it began to bob up and down. I blinked rapidly. I may looked speechless, but, trust me, I had _a lot _to say. Here's something along the lines that I was thinking:

WHAT THE HELL, B!!!! I'M NOT A CONDUCTOR! I DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT CONDUCTING BESIDES THE BASIC PATTERN! I'M NOT GOOD IN FRONT OF STRANGE PEOPLE! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Yeah…something like that. I began to hope that Gabriel would say no, that it wouldn't work. That I was too inexperienced. That I wasn't good enough. But he just smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah. After all, she's stared at the scores for quite some time now. She could conduct briefly until Emma and David come back in time for the Finals."

"I like it," Brannon agreed. He glanced at me, "What'dya think, Baby V?"

I was so shocked that it didn't register to me that Brannon had just called me 'Baby V'. Although I wanted to scream and shout that I was incredibly shy and get nervous in front of strange people when I do something for the first time and that I didn't want to do it, I, instead, said something completely opposite. I croaked out, "Um…okay. Right. Sure. Whatever."

I wanted to slap myself.

Seriously.

It was that bad. Why does my mouth _always _move before I think? Why can't I, for once, think before I speak? Why am I so lame like that. Everyone, however, smiled and said, "Good."

* * *

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang. _

"You know, that can't be good for you."

_Bang._

"Seriously…banging your head against the wall will damage a lot of brain cells."

_Bang._

"Vanessa…what do you hope to accomplish by doing that?"

I banged my head one last time before I turned my head slightly to one Tony Clarke looking at me, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He was wearing a Crossmen T-shirt and looked very refreshed. He must have just cleaned up from a practice and found me banging my head away like a crazed-lunatic on crack. Because that's what I am.

A crazed lunatic, I mean. Not the other thing.

"Hopefully whacking all the stupid brain cells dead."

"_Okay_…" Tony's voice trailed off. By now he was probably considering putting me in a mental institute by now. I mean, _I _would put _myself _in a mental institution if I saw and heard myself. "Why?"

"Because I am a big fat idiot who shoots her mouth off before she speaks." I paused my banging briefly. Yeah sure, it was my fault that I shot my mouth off like that, but then again, it could be considered that it was Bronwyn's fault she even started the suggestion…YEAH! It _was _Bronwyn's fault! HA! Take that, reddie! It was then that I noticed Tony looking at me all confused and replied, "I shot my mouth off saying I would conduct and rehearse my corps until the drum majors get back. I don't even know how to conduct that well! Stupid me."

Tony shrugged. "The corps doesn't know that. Besides it's not that bad…"

"Huh?" I blinked and tore myself away from the wall finally. "Did you even hear what I said! And what do you mean it's not that bad!"

"Look," sighed the older boy, "I had to lead my drumline for a couple of days during captain tryouts and it wasn't that bad. I was scared as hell and didn't know how to do a couple of things, but I didn't let my Line know. I portrayed the confidence a leader should have. You need to do the same."

I blinked, "Wow…are you captain of your drumline?"

I must have said something touchy with Tony because he glanced away briefly, exhaled deeply before he muttered so lowly that I barely caught what he said, "No…someone else got the captain-ship over me."

"Who?"

"Nobody you'd know…" I leaned forward, prompting him to tell me. After all, if I didn't know the said person, than what would it matter anyway? He must have gotten what I was thinking because he muttered, "Her name is Bronwyn Fleuger -- "

He said something after that, but I couldn't quite grasp it. All I could think about was Bronwyn's name repeating in my head. _Bronwyn_?! _Bronwyn_ was the girl that got the 'captain' title over Tony! Did they know each other was here? Did they know I knew the other person? And then it hit me. No, they didn't know. Because if Tony knew Bronwyn was here, he would have know which corps she was in. Meaning, he would have known I knew Bronwyn. And that meant Bronwyn didn't know I knew Tony.

And then something else hit me. That night when she played the song from _Wicked_, she was talking about Tony! She was talking about the guy she liked! She liked Tony! But he didn't seem to happy with her…

…because she got captain over him…

"_Maybe one time I thought I could be, but there's just so much history between us."_

…of course…of course there was too much history! They were upset over the captain title! She liked him and he may have possibly liked her, but the whole captain ordeal got between them and now he's not happy with her! That's it! And neither of them know I know their respective other! I completely and utterly get it now!

…And yet something told me I barely touched the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

When I walked into my room that night, I found Bronwyn with earphones covering her ears and her drumming on practice pad. I assumed she must have been practicing the field show and I was glad she was distracted. I really didn't know how to tell her that I knew Tony and I didn't even know I should tell her.

Hoping not disturb her, I quietly went over to my bed where I dropped the score to the Blue Devil's music. I glanced at Bronwyn and then looked down at the score, thinking I could gain some knowledge before tomorrow.

"Where were you all day?"

I jumped and turned to look at B. She had her earphones hanging loosely on her neck now and had stopped drumming. She must have noticed that I was in the room too soon and now asking the one question that I didn't want her to ask. My eyes darted around the room, "I made me a copy of the score and I ran into an friend of mine named T-- "

She leaned slightly forward, waiting for the name to come out of my mouth. For once I actually thought about what I was saying. And my thoughts were thinking that I needed to not tell Bronwyn. This could completely destroy her and make her hate coming to DCI. And she could not feel those feelings. I didn't want to hurt Bronwyn, but I didn't also want her to get made at me. I didn't know what to do.

"--ed…his name is Ted."

Bronwyn's shoulder sagged slightly and mumbled, "Oh."

She must have been expecting or hoping that I said Tony's name. I almost reconsidered telling her when a knock came at the door. I quickly stood up and ran over to the door. I checked it quickly and found Brannon at the other side. I opened it and the first thing he did was poke me in the stomach and said, "Hey, V, what's up?"

I rubbed the spot where he poked me and playfully whined, "_Ew…_I have Brannon cooties on me now."

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

The teenage boy walked right and sat down on a chair in the room. Bronwyn rose an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I'm bored."

The redheaded drumline captain rolled her eyes as she and Brannon took off into a conversation. As both of them talked, I watched with guilty eyes. Maybe I should have told her that I knew Tony…

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Well, I gotta go make sure my Junior Speech is all done (final touch ups) and I have to go make cards for the graduating seniors in band (NOOO!). BTW, I'm once again a drum major for my high school! Yeah…SENIOR YEAR, HERE I COME!

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Somewei_

Next up, Courtney!


	10. Add It Up

_AN: I just have to say how impressed I am by Somewei's last chapter – it had me literally laughing out loud. Plus, I still get such a kick to see my characters written by someone else. Let's hope I live up to the standards she's set…_

_Also, my fabulous co-author has done even more awesome artwork for this story. Head to either of our profiles for links. You'll really want to check the pictures out!_

_Finally, if you look at my profile – I've uploaded the cover art for __**The Line**__ – just in case you're curious._

_We do own the characters, just not the Corps…but we're thinking of about adding a new corps sometime soon (wink, wink)._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Add it Up**

As Vanessa, Brannon, and I received the devastating news that the Blue Devils drum majors were going to be out of commission for at least a day, my heart began to sink. I _hated_ losing…and it was an emotion that I had become all too familiar with recently. In the Spring, I had the worst double whammy a girl could experience. I lost my long time boyfriend, and I lost my best friend, Tony, because of…

Because of what?

I still couldn't figure it out. A summer had gone by, and the only thing I was left with were the frustrating emotions when I even heard Tony's name or thought of his familiar face.

Anyway, with all that had happened, I believe that sometimes you have to make your own destiny and I wasn't about to keep up this ridiculous losing streak. This was_ my_ senior year, and I was going to at least start it out right. So, maybe that's why I would do anything to make sure that happened. Which is why I uncharacteristically suggested Vanessa to step in, without so much as consulting her first.

The shock on little Vanessa's face was hard to watch, but I knew she could do it. I mean, it's not like there was some rule against interns conducting. Er, at least I didn't think there was. Sure, the Corps director could step in, but I had met him, and he had _way_ too much going on during the week to do something that students should be doing anyway. Plus, how cool would it be for Vanessa, a sophomore, to conduct a Div. I drum corps? I admit that I know very little about conducting, but how hard could it be? It couldn't be more difficult than pulling off difficult licks while crabstepping backwards across the field at a super high tempo, right? The look on Vanessa's face suggests it could actually be pretty difficult, but she says, "Um…okay. Right. Sure. Whatever."

For the rest of the afternoon, I helped out with Gabriel and the rest of the guys, who, for whatever reason, seemed to think that I'm pretty awesome, because I'm the one who came up with the suggestion that could (potentially) save the Corps at Finals. I take their compliments in stride because they don't know my real motivation… However, my new status has some real benefits. I've had to promise to bring the music that Spence and I had written for our upcoming field show. The guys all want a look at it – each promising to make it more difficult and vowing to insert plenty of ridiculous and perverted vis's. I wonder how Spence will take the news…

As I walk away from the Devils, I realize the tension around the area is definitely increasing. As each day is closer to Finals, the talk is growing and there's enough testosterone in the area that I'm surprised that I haven't started sprouting facial hair. I mean, there's nothing like this in high school. We compete, sure, but it's not the same thing as DCI. These guys and gals have been working on a show for months, touring, raising their scores tenth of a point by tenth of a point, and it's all coming down to this long week in Pasadena. I'm really glad, and feel incredibly lucky to be a part of it.

Walking along, listening to all the different licks, I debate, again, walking by where I know the Crossmen Line is rehearsing. It's not too far away…but my stubborn pride won't let me go.

That doesn't stop me, however, from going to the general area of the Crossmen (and women). I've somehow ended up near their Guard and watch for a few moments. Although I know I have mad skills as a percussionist, I realize these guys and girls have amazing skills, too. Seriously, I know I have pretty good coordination, but there's no way I could toss a rifle or sabre without bringing serious injury to myself and others. I know they are used to being looked at all the time, but what's weird is when one of the Guard girls (I can only assume she's a Captain or something because she's helping keep time), stares back at me. I look briefly down – it's not like I spent any time getting dressed this morning – and I'm pretty sure I managed to avoid Gibson getting sick on me. But it's weird, because this girl is looking at me like she knows me. The only person I know in the whole corps is Tony, and unless he acquired some mad Guard skills over the summer…then, maybe this girl has been out in the sun too long.

Shaking my head after the altogether weird encounter, I am glad to get back to my room to chill for awhile. Maybe I'll finally be able to ask Vanessa about this mystery guy she keeps running into. Of course, as soon as we're about to talk this dude, Brannon busts in and stays until we literally have to kick him out. I don't blame him, who would want to sit around with the still vomiting and feeling horribly guilty for infecting the Drum Majors Gibson? I get the feeling that Brannon would sleep on our floor (or either of our beds) if we let him. When he finally leaves, I remember to ask Vanessa, "So, I didn't want to ask while Curious George was around, but what happened between you and your new friend Ted today?"

She looks weirdly alarmed for a moment, and says, "Umm, nothing really. We just talked."

"Is this the same guy who's been helping you all week?"

"Yup. Just me and Ted. It's weird, because he always seems to be there right when I need him." Vanessa busies herself by putting some things away.

Just like Tony used to be there for me…

As wonderful and supportive as Meredith and Megan are, there was no point in calling them to brag about how cool the super difficult lick was that Spence and I had come up with or how undisciplined the cymbals were being. Some things only another percussionist could understand. Trying to forget Tony, I shake my head and ask, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice, "So, Ted?"

Somehow, I thought her hero would have a more romantic name like, Taylor, Tyson, or…_Tony…_aahh! there I go _again._ This has got to stop.

"Yup."

Putting my practice pad away, I ask, "Did Ted give you any advice on the whole Drum Major thing?"

Vanessa hesitates again, before answering, "Well, he thinks I'm going to do fine. He went through a similar thing in his own life."

Smiling, I agree, "I like this Ted more already – sounds like he really knows what he's talking about."

Vanessa starts choking on the Green Tea Snapple she's drinking.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yes. I uh, well."

Seeing how weird she's being about this particular subject, I question my roommate point blank, "Is this Ted guy someone Isaac should worry about?"

Vanessa's eyes get big, and she squeaks, "No way! It's nothing like that."

Not a fan of people cheating on other people when said people are away, I cross my arms and grill her like I do the Pitlets when they've been acting up, "Are you sure?"

Vanessa nods enthusiastically, before blurting out, "Besides, I think Ted has a major crush on someone else!"

Aha! The truth comes out. It doesn't really explain why Vanessa is acting all Awkward Turtle about this dude, but at the moment, I'm going to have to chalk it up to the fact that my young flute friend has been through quite a bit today. However, since I don't think I'm getting the whole story, I say nonchalantly, "Well, even if Ted has a crush on someone else, I would love to meet him at some point."

Vanessa's back is to me, and she visibly tenses up before suggesting, "Maybe at the party?"

I hesitate for a moment, "You're right, we'll probably be busy until then."

Vanessa quickly goes into a long dialogue about her experience as Temporary Blue Devils Drum Major today and I wonder why my roommate isn't telling me the whole truth about this Ted character. I guess everyone is entitled to their secrets. I just thought we had gotten to a point in our friendship where we could share everything…

* * *

The shrill ring of a phone causes me and Vanessa to both jerk out of a much needed sleep the next morning.

"M'ello?" I manage to mumble.

"This is the Blue Devils Corps Director, is Vanessa there?"

"Sure." I am much more awake now, wondering what could be so important to disrupt the sleep of two very hard working interns.

I hand the phone to Vanessa and listen to her "mm-hmms," and "yes, sirs." Finally, after I'm about to bust with curiosity, she puts down the phone.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, the good news is, the Drum Majors are expected to be back before the Prelim performance tonight."

"That's great news!" I exclaim.

"The bad news is that they want to give me some award."

"Why is that bad news?"

"It will be in front of everyone during Finals!" She slumps down and puts a pillow over her face.

"Awww…Vanessa, that's totally awesome. I'm so proud of you."

In the dim light, she looks petrified at the possibility of going in front of everyone. I don't blame her – there's going to be a TON of people at Finals. Then it occurs to me that maybe I could get Isaac to witness his girlfriend's big moment. I'm not going to lie to you, I had trouble getting to sleep last night when I realized that maybe I was using Vanessa. I had totally put her on the spot yesterday for my own selfish gain, and that just wasn't cool. I knew that she wanted to beat Laura and Co., but I don't think she had the same motivation that I did. If I could get Isaac to be there to support her, well, I would feel a little bit better about myself. Charged with my idea, I get started as soon as she hits the shower – scrolling through her phone and looking at the last call – Isaac.

Crossing my fingers, and hoping that Vanessa has decided to take a long shower this morning, I listen to the phone ring before Isaac answers, "Hey sweetie. I was just thinking about you."

Immediately, my face flushes. Why didn't I call on my own phone?? And furthermore, why can't I have a boyfriend as sweet as Isaac? D'oh! I stutter, "Oh, um, Isaac, this is Bronwyn, Vanessa's roommate?"

A little confused, but taking it in stride, Isaac answers, "Oh, hey, Bronwyn."

"So, I hate to rush you or anything, but I thought you'd like to know that your girlfriend is going to be presented with a big award at Finals."

"Really?"

"You have to act surprised when she tells you, but I was kind of wondering if maybe there was some way you could get out here….um, tomorrow?" I cross and uncross my fingers. The water from the bathroom is still going strong.

"Fortunately, Miss Flueger, there were already plans in action for me and a few of us to come and surprise Vanessa."

Wow, she's found a really great guy. I'm going to have to ask her what her secret is.

"Can I pretend that I had something to do with it?" I ask hopefully.

"Well, sure, I was going to call you anyway. It's going to take a little coordination to make this thing work."

Speaking to my fellow senior, I say, "I couldn't agree more. Here's what I was thinking…"

Fortunately, I just manage to tell him the plans, give him mine and Brannon's phone numbers, and pretend like I'm back asleep before Vanessa gets out of the shower.

"My turn already?" I mumble.

"Yes, sleepy head," she answers cheerfully.

* * *

The day of Prelims passes in a blur. I only catch moments and glimpses of Vanessa on the big podium. Her face is a look of pure concentration, and I can tell she's putting every ounce of herself into being the (temporary) Blue Devils Drum Major. My heart swells with pride. It really is like a week at band camp – only in these concentrated weeks, can you meet a person and become so super attached to them in a matter of days. I don't even notice as Brannon comes up next to me.

"She's really something, isn't she?"

Although the light of unrequited crush is obvious in his eyes (believe me, it one I know all too well), I don't answer with a flippant response. Instead I say softly, "I know she's going to go far."

At that moment, it wasn't too much to think that one day, maybe we'd all be in the same corps together. Vanessa up on the podium, me as center snare (hey, my dream, I can be whatever I want), and maybe Brannon figuring out how to play a brass instrument for the summer. Of course, recently I had heard rumors of an all female Corps…wouldn't that be fun? We'd have to figure out a way to disguise Brannon, but still, he'd look cute as a girl.

Our squishy moment is broken by Laura and McDaniel, our former "lead," says harshly, "Sheesh, could her left arm be any slower on the downbeat?"

To me, it looks like Vanessa is keeping perfect time (and I know this because she's lining up perfectly with the Battery), but since, as we've already established, I'm not a Drum Major, I guess anything is possible. I choose to ignore the comment and put my hand on Brannon's arm, gesturing for him to do the same.

However, I cannot ignore McDaniel, who is standing with a smirky look on his face.

Incensed, I ask, "What's that look about?"

He flips up his sunglasses and says, "Just how cute you're going to look in red and green. There's no way the Blue Devils are going to win. You three are going to be the laughingstock of the party."

Incensed, Brannon stands up for us, boasting, "Yeah, right. Vanessa's getting a big award in front of everyone at Finals – we're going to be heroes. Just wait."

The look on Laura's face is priceless, and in that moment, I'm very proud of Brannon and his big mouth.

* * *

_AN: Finals coming up soon. As life imitates art, just an announcement that I'll be at DCI Finals with The Line! Hope to see you there._


	11. A 02 Lead

_**Author's Notes:** Hey! Here's the next chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy it! We're almost done! About four more chapters to go! BTW, we're putting together a sequel and the story info is on my account! We should be posting on my account this time around, so keep an eye out!_

_We don't own the corps!_

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Chapter 10: A .02 Lead **

_**Preliminary Night**_

"How you feeling?"

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the elevator wall. I was exhausted from the whole day and what I was feeling really drained me. I had spent most of my time studying the music in front of me and when I was up on the podium I honestly swore I was going to pass out when I was up there and I'm not usually one to pass out. I know it's ridiculous because I want to be drum major and I couldn't handle even being in front of a band.

"Ridiculous…" I mumbled to Bronwyn as I opened my eyes again. Both Brannon and Bronwyn were watching me, their faces with pure confusion at my response. I sighed heavily and shook my head, "I am so nervous about everything and being up there. If I can't handle that, what makes me think I can be a drum major? So…yeah, I'm ridiculous."

Brannon rolled his eyes, "Stop beating yourself up over this! You'll be a great drum major!"

I glanced at him with a doubtful expression. Brannon was sweet. He really was, but I think sometimes that people just tell me this stuff so I don't freak out. I shook my head again and snorted, "Yeah, sure…some drum major I'll be if I faint when I go up to accept my award." I buried my face in my hands; "I can't do this…"

"Sure you can," Bronwyn's voice came. I swear I could hear a smile from her voice. "I'm pretty sure you're going to get lots of support when you receive your award."

I had no idea what B meant, but I didn't think much of it. Finally, the elevator stopped on our floor and all three of us walked out. Brannon had a big grin on his face as he walked off towards his room and I had a worried frown on my face as B and I went back to our rooms. We were supposed to wear our Blue Devils T-shirts and a pair of jeans during Prelims night in order to support our corps.

It didn't take us that long to get dressed. Believe it or not, we were waiting outside in the hallway for Brannon to come back. We had waited almost ten minutes before he showed up. I pursed my lips together, shook my head and playfully shot at him, "_Girl_."

He put his arm around me and Bronwyn, "Well, I _have _to get myself all prettied up for you girls."

Bronwyn and I rolled our eyes and pushed his arms off of us at the exact same time. He frowned in sadness as Bronwyn pushed the 'down' button and I giggled at him. As both of us girls teased the only boy in our group (at the moment since Gibson was out of commission), McDaniel and Laura sneaked up behind us. When all three of us noticed them our smiles turned to frowns.

"Nice job on your left arm, Johnson," sneered Laura at me. My face went red. My left arm was a little slow while I had been conducting for a brief moment, but I had quickly gotten it back in time. But that had happened for only two measures. How she noticed it that quickly, I'll never know, but one thing was in my mind. What to say to her? I couldn't think of anything!

"Laura, lay off! I mean, I know you're jealous of V and all…" Brannon's voice trailed off. I smirked as Laura's face fell. Her own little smirk had turned into a growl and all we did was smile in response. The elevator's doors opened and all five of us walked in. The ride down had been slow, but as soon as the door opened, we all went our separate ways.

As we walked away from McDaniel and Laura, I growled out, "I can't stand them!"

"Don't worry about them," Bronwyn added. "We'll win and everything will be settled."

"I hope you're right," Brannon muttered.

* * *

When we walked in to the Blue Devils Band room, the first time I noticed was Emma and David standing around, glancing at the score once more, before they went out to perform once more before Prelims awards and Finals came around. Bronwyn had smiled at me before she went off towards Gabriel and Brannon merely patted my shoulder before he left towards the guard girls. I took a deep breath and walked towards the concentrating drum majors. 

I was completely nervous about what they would say. I was scared (for some strange reason) that they were going to get mad at me for some reason or another. That made me even more nervous, but once Emma and David spotted me, they both smiled and Emma said, "Vanessa, I couldn't be more glad that you were here this summer!"

"Without you, we would have had to forfeit," David added, "So…thanks."

"You're welcome," I mumbled shyly before the two drum majors went back to what they were doing. I glanced around the room and found my respective interns either being lazy (Brannon) or laughing around with their respective section (Bronwyn) and I smiled. Tonight was going to be awesome.

As soon as the Blue Devils were ready, we all gathered our things and headed out towards the field. But before we headed out, I dragged Bronwyn and Brannon over and asked Gabriel to take pictures of the three of us. He snapped a couple of pictures in the band room before he had to leave and he gave the camera to me. As once as the camera was safely in my hands, all three of us followed our corps.

As we followed, Brannon had randomly grabbed my camera and snapped a picture of me and Bronwyn walking and waiting around for instructions or for something to happen. I giggled and Bronwyn smiled as I grabbed the camera from him. After several minutes of trying to get the camera away from him (it took a team effort by me and B), we were finally let into the stadium.

I still couldn't believe how big the stadium was and I could only imagine that this was how the college marching bands like USC or UCLA felt when they first entered on to the football field their first year with the band. I grinned and took various pictures of the stadium and the band as they practiced. Eventually, Brannon poked me and asked, "Wanna do a funny picture with me?"

"Sure!" I said and gave the camera to Bronwyn. She took a couple of pictures of me and Brannon acting goofy before we were called over by the Blue Devils Instructor. We ran over and he instructed us on doing last minute errands around the field before the actually prelims started.

It wasn't long before the whole stadium was filled with bands, audience members and DCI officials. It made me nervous as I watched. Some of these bands were really good and I could only imagine what placing they were going to get.

* * *

I had spent the whole night a nervous wreck. Vanguard had done extremely well and all three of us gave each other nervous glances as McDaniel and Laura shot us smug looks. I noticed that Bronwyn was desperately glancing at the snares as the Crossmen performed and I bit my bottom lip nervously. I knew she was looking for Tony. And when the Blue Devils perform, all three of us were smirking at our two foes. 

Finally, the scores were released like any normal competition. As we waited for the scoring in Division I, the whole stadium had become silent. The three of us clutched each other nervously as the scores were read out loud.

"_In first place, with a score of 79.06…Santa Clara Vanguard!_"

My shoulders dropped while Bronwyn's eyes and Brannon's mouth dropped. How in the world did Vanguard get higher than us?! We had done so well and yet the judges thought Vanguard had done better. We glanced at McDaniel and Laura and both of them were smirking. McDaniel blew Bronwyn a kiss and the redheaded drum captain frowned intensely...so did Laura. She didn't like seeing her crush blow kisses at anyone.

"_In second place…with a close score of 79.04…Blue Devils!"_

And while I was not happy we were under Vanguard, I was extremely happy that we extremely close in scoring to them. It was only .02 points underneath them, but I also quickly realized that was enough space for Vanguard to win this thing. Every single point counted in competition! I glanced at my fellow interns and both of them looked like they felt like me -- happy that we so close in scoring, but not happy that we had that .02 point difference.

We listened as Crossmen came in third with a score of 78.99 and Phantom came in fourth with a score of 74.12. Once the scores were finished being announced, we quickly cleared the field with the Blue Devils and treated back to the band room. There, the Blue Devils Instructor (who I came to find out was named Mr. De Leo), told the Blue Devils that we needed to beat the Vanguard next time around.

I smiled. Our corps may not know of our bet mentally, but they sure knew of it spiritually…

* * *

"What if we don't win?" Brannon asked us later that evening. Bronwyn and I glanced at him. The boy looked absolutely scared that we would have to wear Vanguard colors at the party. Truth be told, I was also scared we would have to wear their colors, but it's like Tony said -- I couldn't let the corps, the band, or my friends see it. I had to show the confidence of a leader. 

"What happened to '_we'll be heroes at the party_'?" Bronwyn teased. Brannon looked at her nervously and she went silent. Perhaps she said the wrong thing to the panicking teenage boy. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I told him. "Besides, it doesn't matter if we win! We just need to beat Vanguard."

"Yeah," The redheaded girl added. The elevator doors opened up and all three of us walked out towards our rooms. "The bet wasn't if we _won_. The bet was whoever placed the _lowest overall_ in the competition. We just have to somehow make sure that Vanguard places the lowest."

"Oh yeah…" he mumbled.

* * *

When I finally had a chance to sit down and evaluate the performances of all the corps, it was late at night when Brannon had left and Bronwyn was asleep. I reflected back on everything and I could remember the flash and gleam of each performance. Despite the fact that I told Brannon that we would do fine, I couldn't help but worry. Vanguard _was _the better band today. 

I remember watching them. They had very good intervals throughout the whole show and all their steps were even. The drum majors precision was also what worried me. When I had been watching Emma and David conduct today, they had been a little weak compared to the precision of the SCV drum major. It scared me because we already lost so much time and it aggravated me during the performance because I had wanted to fix our drum majors!

And while Vanguard's drum major, intervals and step sizes were perfect, there were a couple of things that did bother me about Vanguard's performance. They're tempo dragged at some points. It wasn't completely noticeable, but when you listened to the Battery and looked at the drum major, you could see it as obvious as the morning sun. And then Vanguard did have poor air support by the time they came to the last few sets of their field show.

And while the Blue Devils were my corps, I did have to be brutally honest…our intervals were pretty bad today and, like I said earlier, our drum majors had to be the weakest aspect of our field show. I also caught two people out of step and I felt the urge to smack them. One guard member's flag was off by a beat and I did see one bass drummer drop his stick. And while that may have seemed bad, I'll give the Devils one thing. They have an awesome, strong sound. It wasn't _loud_, but it was _strong. _We didn't loose air support whatsoever.

The Crossmen were really good and I did, at one point, spot Tony on the field. I could see why he was marching in corps. He was _good_. It had only made me wonder how well Bronwyn played. And that led to everything else about my two friends. I never quite found out what Brannon played nor if he was good. And how well and strong of player was Bronwyn? I mean, if Tony was good…I could only imagine how good B was!

I rolled over to my side. The week was coming to a close and I was sad. That meant I probably wouldn't see Bronwyn or Brannon for awhile and I had become attached to them. I mean, sure I was excited to see Wilson and Isaac and all the girls again, but I would get to see them everyday…I wouldn't see my two DCI friends everyday.

I almost laughed out loud. How ironic. I was so worried about finding friends when I first came to DCI, but now I was too upset now to leave me. I buried my face in the pillow. I was going to miss them. I was going to miss Bronwyn's advice and cool confidence. She had the confidence I wanted when I got drum major and when I became a leader for my band. And I was going to miss Brannon's goofiness. He had the ease that I didn't have and was much more relaxed than I could ever be.

I _really _am going to miss them…

And as I was about to fall asleep, my eyes suddenly snapped open…

I still haven't got a new screenname!

* * *

_**Finals Day**_

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

I squinted my eyes shut and pulled my pillow over my head. I didn't want to wake up just yet and it seemed that Bronwyn was not going to give up so easily. She pulled the pillow off from over my head and pounded me with it until I cracked my eyes opened and saw her standing over me, "C'mon, sleepy! We have a whole day ahead of us!"

"Whatever," I mumbled, wiping the sleep from my eyes. Bronwyn, satisfied, left me to my own devices as she entered the bathroom to take a shower. I was sat up, still half-asleep, and looked at my surroundings. I really had no idea _why _I was looking around the room. The one thing that forced me out of bed was that the door was knocking.

Three guesses who was at the other end?

If you guessed Brannon, then I'd say you were right. I quickly smoothed my hair out. Hey…I may be friends with him and I may know the guys, but he had tendency to make fun of me. I didn't need to give him fuel to tease me all day. I opened the door and found him with a big grin on his face, "Hola! Buenos dias!"

"How are you so cheery in the morning?" I mumbled. I mean, I was practically still asleep and Brannon was walking around like he had been up for the past two hours. Er…knowing him, he probably had been.

Nevertheless, he shrugged, "I'm a morning person!"

I motioned for him to come in as I shouted to Bronwyn, "Careful! Brannon's in here!"

"'Kay!" B shouted from the shower. Brannon sat on Bronwyn's bed as he flipped on the television and I fell back on to my bed. He started talking about Finals and how he thought we were going to fare and I absentmindedly added a couple of "uh-huhs" and "hmms". He stopped talking, however, when my cellphone began to ring.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Sorry, Nessa, did I wake you up?" Isaac's voice murmured softly in my ear.

Suddenly I was wide-awake as I jumped it and squealed out, "Isaac! Hey!"

My dear male friend suddenly got very silent as soon as I said Isaac's name and Bronwyn came out fully clothed. I watched as he stood up suddenly and muttered to Bronwyn, "I'll meet you downstairs…I don't want to disrupt anything."

As Isaac talked and Brannon left, I shot Bronwyn a confused look. She smiled at me while she shrugged. Something told me she knew what was up with him, but if she wasn't going to say anything, then I wasn't going to press for anything. Turning back to my boyfriend, I smiled and said, "Guess what? I'm getting an award right before the scores for Finals are announced!"

"Hey, that's great, V!" Isaac cheered for me and I smiled. I love my boyfriend…I really do. He sighed heavily suddenly, "I wish I could be there when you get it…"

I shook my head, "Don't worry about…I'll show you it when I get home and tell you and all the others about it! I know it's hard for you to make it out here what with your drum major stuff going on."

"I'm sorry," He mumbled and I fake pouted. I could only imagine the cute little pout on his face and that made me sad. I wasn't sad that he wasn't coming. I was sad that _he _was sad. Isaac had an uncanny ability to make everyone around him feel what he was feeling.

"Don't worry," I cooed. I paused and looked at Bronwyn who was motioning for me to get ready. I nodded at her and said, "Isaac, I have to go. I need to get ready."

"Kay," He said, "Love ya."

"Love ya, too," I said and we both hung up. Despite the fact that I probably was going to throw up as I went out to accept my award today, I still felt pretty good. I did, however, have a couple things that worried me. One being Tony…what was going to happen at the party _if _B and Tony find out I know both of them. And the other was Brannon. I wonder why he was so upset…?

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

YEAH! FINALS IS NEXT CHAPTER!!! WoOt! That is B's chapter! LOL! Enjoy, peeps and review!!

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_  
Somewei_


	12. The Devil's in the Details

_AN: I love the pacing of this story!  
_

_And Somewei – I have to share with everyone – I totally got to meet my fellow author!!! We had dinner last week and it was very cool and a special night. Here's hoping I get to meet some of you in real life in the future…_

_I'd also like to give a shout to Nobody's Lenore who's recently published a great little one shot for Bronwyn and Meredith (pre Guard/post Keeping) entitled, **Going it Alone**._

_We do own the characters, but not the Corps._

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Devil's in the Details**

The day of Prelims was super intense. The bragging rights for an entire year were on the table, and not one of the Corps wanted to back down from what was being handed out. You couldn't walk four seconds without rumors flying and opinions being loudly and quite verbally shared. It seemed like_ everyone_ in Pasadena had a Corps that was special to them and were literally ready to defend them to the death. I felt strongly about the Blue Devils from Concord, but wondered where my future spot in all this would be.

I had no doubt now that I would definitely be with a Corps next summer, but as I heard the groups perform and saw the warm ups in the parking lot, I still didn't feel a strong call to which Corps I was supposed to be with. I knew that I was Div I quality, obviously, if Tony had made that Battery at Crossmen, then I could at least get that level. However, I didn't want anything less than snare. However, a summer on the road seemed a little lonely – especially to my introverted self, so maybe I could get the girls to join with me – it could be one last adventure before we all went off to our respective colleges.

I followed Brannon and Vanessa up into the stands, and we sat, completely mesmerized by what we were watching. We cheer like crazy idiots after the Devils performed…well, after basically each Corps played. How could we not? The shows were that outstanding. Of course, I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't wishing I had a pair of binoculars when the Crossmen performed. If Vanessa noticed that I was focusing on the bass line rather than the band as a whole, she didn't say anything…

Either way, as I'm watching the performances, and I realize that while Prelims are intense, that anything is possible for the following night. Literally, _any_ one of these Crops could take home the top score. And, after the announcer shares the Prelims scores, well, hopefully, my theory will prove true.

Although the Blue Devils did an amazing job, it wasn't enough to stop McDaniel from blowing me a disgusting kiss when Vanguard got the highest score of the evening. Grr! I wonder if he's ever going to learn. It's completely frustrating. My feelings of loserness are broken when I look at Vanessa, ever the optimist. Rather than focus on the fact that Santa Clara placed in the top spot, she seems to instead be concentrating on the possibilities of the next day. Taking a page from her book and realizing that some things are completely out of my control, I decide to do the same and even manage to get back to teasing Brannon. Confident once again, I know that a Prelims score can be overtaken. I've personally been a part of a group that's done it and I have no doubt that Gabriel and the guys won't let me down.

* * *

The morning of Finals dawns, and in all reality, I'm a little bummed. Today is the last full day to spend with my new friends and it's difficult to conceive that _tomorrow_ I'll be flying home and driving to go to my own band camp – back with Spence and the rest of the gang…that I'll be the Brookwood Drum Line Captain. I wish I could pack Brannon and Vanessa and take them with me…but I guess that's not possible. 

As I step out of the bathroom to see the two of them (Brannon might as well have moved his stuff into our room with the amount of time he spends here), I wonder if they realize how incredibly lucky they are. As sophomores, they still have three seasons ahead of them. Me? I only have a complicated couple of months to go. Not really how I pictured my last season…but I'm going to make it awesome. Seeing the potential of the Lines around, I have a refreshed energy for my leadership duties back home.

Since the three of us hit the Souvie Alley pretty hard yesterday, Vanessa and I are dressed up in some cool new Blue Devils gear. We bought matching shirts, as a momento of the week. Brannon could not be convinced to wear or buy a form fitting t-shirt, but he is sporting a cool new hat with the Blue Devils logo emblazoned on it.

Vanessa ends her call with Isaac, who, I think is calling not from their hometown as she believes, but rather, across the street. We go downstairs to get on the shuttle that will take us over to the Rose Bowl – for the last time. We are almost there (it's a short commute by LA standards), when Brannon yells out, "Stop the bus!!"

He says it with such authority, that the driver actually slams on the brakes. Vanessa and I look strangely at our friend.

Brannon points directly outside the bus, "The 99 Cent store!"

He receives strange looks from the bus.

Undeterred, he announces, "Y'all know that the Devils are going to totally represent tonight – so we have to get some 'decorations' for our friends."

The bus, mostly Blue Devils (from the B and C corps) have, of course, heard about our little wager with Laura and McDaniel and don't seem to mind the unexpected stop. The three of us promise the driver that we will only be five minutes, and then jump off the bus – each heading in a different direction – with a definite mission. We are looking for the most hideous combinations of blue, black and white that we can come up

"I found it!" Vanessa shrieks from three aisles away.

I run over to see what she's talking about and it's totally perfect. Brannon comes around the corner with his hands full. We run up to the cash register and purchase the following items: 2 giant Smurf blue feather glitter boas, a number of temporary Dodgers tattoos, and a set of Batman Begins party hats (circa 2 summers ago). Grinning widely at each other, we sprint back to the bus, and breathless, find our seats.

* * *

Today, our "roles" are much less intense than the rest of the week. With everything ready to go, we are merely on standby to do some last minute running – or, in mine and Brannon's case, last minute helping carry the equipment. Brannon is loaded down with flags and sabers, while I'm helping with mallets and sticks. We're not complaining – it's awesome to be a part of things, especially when not everyone's corps placed in Finals, or if they had already had their awards. 

After much schlepping, we are finally released from our duties to go catch as much of Finals as we can – and, of course, cheer on the Blue Devils. As we make our way through the colossal Rose Bowl, given Vanessa's super status among everyone behind the scenes at Corps, we manage to score sweet 50-yardline seats where all the important DCI members and press are sitting – not to mention the best seat in the house. When we get seated, my roommate and I share a knowing look – I don't think either of us could've predicted how this crazy week was going to go when things started. Smugly, I notice Laura and McDaniel trying to get in, but they are denied access to our section. My snarky attitude and petty thoughts quickly gets blown away - literally and figuratively as I focus my attention on the field. Even though the same shows were played last night, I can't get enough of what I'm seeing and hearing. There is such precision and excellence in every member, every section of these elite Corps. I wish that I could fast forward to next summer, to the next Finals – when I would be one of those people on the field. I don't feel regret for not having marched this summer – my Line needed me, and I got to co-write a show – which is one of the best things I've ever done in my life, but next summer…I can hardly wait.

The Corps blend from one to the next in a series of performances that basically keep goosebumps running up and down my arms. When the last note sounds from the last band, I notice some of the DCI executives moving towards Vanessa.

I nudge the flute player next to me, "Looks like it's time for your big moment."

"Are you sure I look okay?" Vanessa asks for the millionth time.

I smile and answer, "No one expects you to bust out a suit – you were only told about this yesterday. When were you supposed to go shopping?"

She tugs at the bottom of her shirt, "Are you sure?"

Brannon replies with enough enthusiasm for the both of us by blurting out, "You look awesome!"

I look strangely at him, but say, "Don't worry, you're going to make us proud."

"Okay…if you're sure."

The execs come and escort a still hesitant Vanessa towards the stage. My heart goes out to her – I'm torn between wanting to walk with her every step of the way to the podium and staying to help arrange the whole Isaac perfect placement situation. I look at Brannon, and realize that this whole scenario would probably be best if I got him out of the way for the next couple of minutes anyway. Somehow, I don't think unrequited crush and hot upperclassmen boyfriend go all that well together.

"Brannon?"

"Yup?"

I rush my plan out, "Umm…I think you should keep Vanessa company…you know, I think she really could use a friend down on the track."

"What about Isaac?" he grumbles.

"I'll handle him. Seriously, do whatever it takes, but get down there and don't leave her side."

"Yes m'am!"

Oops, maybe I did pull out my Captain tone a bit too much there. Watching Brannon scurry after Vanessa was beyond cute. Once they were both out of sight, I started scanning the audience for Isaac. I'd seen pictures of him (and was very proud of my roommate), but Vanessa's boyfriend had mentioned that he wouldn't be alone…

Finally spotting the Beachville Drum Major, I start waving my hand wildly and shouting, "Isaac!!!"

He spots me – how he can he miss the red hair, after all, and starts walking my way. I walk down to where they have the section roped off, push up my sunglasses, and blink my eyelashes prettily at the Rent a Cop, "Can you let my friends through?" I point at Isaac, "He's dating that girl on stage."

The security guy looks at me skeptically, but decides, I guess, that he's had enough of these crazy teenagers for the day, and let's Isaac and the other guy through.

"Hi – I'm Bronwyn!" I grab Isaac's hand and shake it enthusiastically.

Isaac smiles at me, and nods to the guy next to him, "This is Wilson – he's a drummer like you."

As much as I want to talk Drum Line stuff, we are interrupted when the president of DCI takes the stand near the 50 yard line, as the Corps amass behind him. It's really a site to behold. In high school, we don't have the whole band line up for awards, just the leadership, but here, it's just breathtaking. You can literally feel the pride and confidence radiating off the field.

His voice booms over the stadium, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to this wonderful day in August. Before we get to the awards this evening, there is someone very special we would like to recognize.

As you may or may not be aware, there is a DCI Intern program. The students are selected for their outstanding musicianship and leadership qualities from across the country. There is no task too small or large for our interns. Five are assigned to a corps, and help each Corps have a smooth week during Finals.

This week, however, we experienced a nasty virus, and many of the interns were asked to go above and beyond their normal duties. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how wonderfully things were handled. Even though almost half of the students became ill, the others didn't miss a beat – some working close to 12 hours in a day – for free!

However, there was one young lady who went even further than each of her counterparts. When the Drum Majors of her Corps fell sick, she stepped up and conducted in their place. She showed promising poise and ability and so that is why I am very proud to award the first ever DCI Intern Outstanding Achievement Award. Vanessa, please join me on stage."

Vanessa walks up to receive a very nice plaque, while Wilson, Isaac and I go crazy yelling and clapping in the stands.

* * *

_AN: Big chapter coming up…_


	13. A Night Full of Revelations

_**Author's Notes: **__Okay, shameless plug right here: If you love MWPP Era fanfics, then go check out my new HP story: _**Headliner**_Speaking of Harry Potter, I saw the movie and read _Deathly Hallows _and I personally loved both! LOL! Now, I'm not a Ginny fan or a RHr fan, so you can imagine I didn't like the ending, but still, my fellow HHr fans who are weary, you'll like the book immensely! So go read! _

_And sorry about not getting this out sooner! I had some writer's block with this story! But here it is! _**Review**_ and enjoy the story!_

_Also, Courtney here, you might want to check out **Halloween** - a little one shot about B and Tony. _

_We do own the characters, but not the Corps._

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Night Full of Revelations**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to this wonderful day in August. Before we get to the awards this evening, there is someone very special we would like to recognize.

"As you may or may not be aware, there is a DCI Intern program. The students are selected for their outstanding musicianship and leadership qualities from across the country. There is no task too small or large for our interns. Five are assigned to a corps, and help each Corps have a smooth week during Finals.

"This week, however, we experienced a nasty virus, and many of the interns were asked to go above and beyond their normal duties. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how wonderfully things were handled. Even though almost half of the students became ill, the others didn't miss a beat – some working close to 12 hours in a day – for free!

"However, there was one young lady who went even further than each of her counterparts. When the Drum Majors of her Corps fell sick, she stepped up and conducted in their place. She showed promising poise and ability and so that is why I am very proud to award the first ever DCI Intern Outstanding Achievement Award. Vanessa, please join me on stage."

I blushed madly and went upstage, completely scared and praying to God that I didn't trip on one of the steps that led up to the stage. When I got up there, I shook hands with the DCI President and put one hand on the award. Flashes were going off everywhere and I found myself subconsciously wondering if my teeth and hair looked okay. Stupid thing to think, but still…I _was _having pictures taken of me.

After what seemed like an eternity to me, I walked done the steps towards where Brannon was waiting for me. He had a big grin on his face and all of a sudden I wanted to run over to him and bury himself in him to hide from all the embarrassment.

I nearly tripped over a step at that moment.

Bury himself in him? Where in the world did _that_ come from? I've _never_ thought those thoughts about Brannon! Okay, well, usually that was because I was so focused on thinking of my loving, hot boyfriend, who's sitting at home doing drum major stuff _staying completely devoted to you_. But still. I just recollected my thoughts as I walked away from the stage. That's right, V, you have Isaac at home. Just remember that.

Feeling more confident in myself, I walked up to Brannon and we both did a little celebration dance together quickly, which caused a couple of our Blue Devils band members to snort in contained laughter. This caught our attention and I went red because I knew Emma and David were watching. I glanced up at Brannon and found him winking to a couple of guard members. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his ear and dragged him off the field before he could do anymore damage.

Once Brannon and I moved to the sidelines, we both tried to catch a glance of Bronwyn's bright red hair to key us in on where our friend was sitting. Finally, Brannon pointed her out (with a frown on his face?) and my eyes followed where he pointed her out. I saw her except…she wasn't sitting alone. In fact, I caught a very familiar, cocky smirk that only belonged to one loveable snare drummer of mine.

That's when I realized one thing:

WILSON WAS HERE! I don't know how he got here and I don't know, more importantly, got access to sit in the sidelines with us, but all I could care about was the fact that my best friend was sitting next to B with his usual cocky smirk on his face. I examined and noticed that he didn't different one bit. In fact, he still looked the same -- complete with drumsticks in his back pocket.

Forgetting Brannon (oops…), I ran right over to Wilson. And while I ran I noticed _another _familiar smile. A gentle, loving, heart melting smile that captured the hearts of so many girls back home, but was reserved for only one. Said smile belong to my boyfriend, Isaac Meyer. My running kicked up a notch as I ran straight into Isaac's arms, "You're here! You're here!"

Isaac laughed as he enveloped his arms around him and I took him in. I completely missed this feeling and I completely missed his smell. He hugged me tight as he said over the cheering and the speeches given by various DCI Board Members, "Of course! Why _wouldn't _I be here? Not after all this!"

"We're so proud of you, V," Wilson added as I broke away from Isaac to give him a big hug. My best friend hugged me also and then unexpectedly swung me around. I laughed, not knowing exactly _why _this was unexpected considering the fact that he was a big goofball. When he put me down, I glanced at both before I squealed loudly and hugged them again. They laughed, knowing that I'd get this excited, and hugged back.

When I settled down, I glanced at my two DCI friends to notice that they carried small smiles. I smiled back at them and murmured, "Thanks, guys."

Brannon shrugged lazily and Bronwyn's grin grew, "No prob."

As we sat down (me between my two fave guys), I knew that at that moment I would have to pay Bronwyn back somehow. Somehow I would have to give her something in return. I'd also was going to have to give something back to Brannon because they two, I knew, didn't _have _to call Isaac or Wilson to get them here. It was a big deal to me because what two summer friends would do that for you. And that's when I knew. These _weren't _summer friends. They were _life _friends. Friends you _had _to keep in touch with because there was too much of a special connection between the two to let go.

As I sat and pondered all the possibilities to see how to pay back Bronwyn and Brannon, we listened to the announcements. Finally, the came to the awards and my BVHS guys noticed that me and my DCI pals had sat up a little straighter. Wilson gave Isaac a look, but Isaac only smiled.

"_And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you'd all been waiting for. They have sweated and toiled and worked their marching band hearts out for this one moment. And now it has come upon us! Let's hear it all for all our DCI groups before the AWARDS CEREMONY COMMENCES!"_

Everyone in the stadium cheered louder than I had ever heard them cheer before. The board members on stage laughed and I observed that the bands had stayed in perfect attention. It was amazing. Most bands had a couple members fidgeting by now, but not these guys. It was an intense moment that made me realize _I _wanted to march in the corps. Somehow, I would. I would learn a new instrument this year to march DCI. What? Didn't know, but I'd work it out somehow.

Maybe Pit…? Who knew?

"_For third place, with a score of 78.99…"_

I inhaled a breath. That was the score that Crossmen had last awards ceremony. Again, I was struck by revelation. If this had been a cartoon, I would seriously have a little light bulb going off over my head. Of course! Crossmen! TONY! I could finally get the courage to 'fess up to Bronwyn that I knew Tony. Not a Ted, but _her _Tony. That was how I was going pay her back! Now, I just needed to figure out Brannon…

"…_Santa Clara Vanguard!"_

I blinked and then a smirk grew on my lips. I exchanged a glance with my two friends. So…Vanguard got third, huh? So it would seem that our little blue accessories _were _going to be put to use this evening at the party? YES! Score!

"_In second place, with a score of 80.02…Blue Devils!"_

Me, Bronwyn, Brannon and a sea of Blue Devils fans erupted in cheers. While most of the fans were cheering for the Blue Devils merely getting second, my friends and I were cheering at the fact we won with a significant amount of points in between. In marching band, like they say (speaking of which, who _is _'they'?), _every point _counts! Finally, everyone settled down.

"_And in first place…with a score of 80.04…Crossmen!"_

I blinked and gazed over at Bronwyn, who was mercilessly searching the sea of band members (near the Crossmen section) for a certain Bass Drummer cutie, who I _knew_, by this point, she was taken with. After all, who _wouldn't_ know by this point? I rolled my eyes. Bronwyn and Tony, of course! Why is it always that case? I seriously hope things work out at the party…

…Hey, look, there's McDaniel and Laura!

* * *

Poor Wilson and Isaac blindly followed me and my two friends as we made our way over to McDaniel and Laura, who were busy trying to ignore us. Bronwyn nodded at us and we launched into an explanation of expectation of them showing up at the party in the stuff we brought. Laura tried backing out (You Poor Leader, You!), but McDaniel glared at her and promised that they'd be there in the stuff. He took it and left with Laura trailing behind him, sulking. As soon as they were out of sight, we busted up laughing, confusing my boyfriend and best friend.

As we climbed on to the bus, Isaac gently pulled me aside, "What was that all about?"

"You'll see," I chirped and kissed him on the cheek. "See you at the party."

I climbed back on and faintly heard Wilson laughing, "Well, she's certainly grown up! I like it!"

* * *

I burst into the hotel room with B and Brannon behind me before I quickly shoved our male half out of the room so us girls could change. He looked slightly miffed the whole way home, but didn't say anything as I shoved him out. I glanced at Bronwyn, who had a sad smile on, but shrugged nonetheless. 

When we got to the party, we (or rather _I_) noticed Wilson and Isaac standing there. I nodded at them and then scanned the room for other people. I giggled when I noticed McDaniel and Laura and then continued searching. I _needed _to find Tony. And there he was. Bronwyn and Brannon had gotten separated from us, so this was my perfect chance. I slipped away from them and sauntered over to the drummer. He noticed me, so I smiled (it wasn't tough to do around him) and said, "Hey, Tony. Congrats on the win!"

"Congrats on the award!" He replied back and then ruffled my head, "See, I knew you'd do fine!"

I giggled, "Thanks. My BF and BFF showed up without my knowledge."

Tony's eyes flickered at the mention of 'BF and BFF', but it quickly passed, "Really? That's great!"

I was about to ask him to walk over with me so I could get us to run over to a certain female when said redhead walked over to us. Her eyes looked shocked and I could only imagine what was going through her head. Somehow, her running into us was not how I imagined this happy reunion, but it worked better than trying to get them to run into each other in my guidance.

"Let's go -- over here," Bronwyn mumbled, obviously dumbstruck with the turn of events.

She looked at me and I sent an apologetic smile at her. What else could I do? This wasn't how everything worked out in my head. I knew it was ridiculous, but I imagined a Hollywood style reunion. Boy and Girl see each other. Girl talks to Boy. Boy talks to Girl. Boy and Girl kiss and make-up. Not _this_.

I decided to leave before I exploded and left the two to see Brannon sitting in a corner, watching everyone sadly. I rose an eyebrow and moved closer to him, "Brannon, you okay?"

He glanced up at me, smiled weakly and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Go with Isaac."

The way he said my boyfriend's name made me feel weird. I don't know what it was, but it made me want to stay with Brannon more than I wanted to stay with Isaac. All of a sudden my usually funny and free friend was uncharacteristically moody and depressed. And this was something I didn't work well with. If _you _had seen my freshmen year, you know that I didn't wok well with angry, depressed or moody boys. I couldn't even handle my _boyfriend _when he got like this! How was I supposed to handle Brannon?

Yet, I sat down next mention, blinked numerous of times with a goofy look on my face to cheer him up, but it didn't work. I frowned then, moved closer and murmured, "Brannon are you sure you're okay? You have me worried sitting here by yourself. I don't like my friends being all moody and stuff."

Brannon looked even more tense, "I'm fine."

I glanced around, almost unsure of what to say. What _was _I going to say? I mean, I didn't know why Brannon was acting like this or why he was suddenly so short with me, but it hurt. It hurt to have this boy act like this with me. The only other one who acted like this with me was Isaac. Before we started dating. But I understood the situation with Isaac and why he had been so cross with me. I didn't understand the situation with Brannon.

"Did someone say something to you to make you mad?" I questioned, trying to pry out whatever it was that bothered him.

"I'm not upset," He said shortly and looked away. "And no one said anything to me."

Again, I was at lost for words. I clutched my hands together. Where was Bronwyn when you needed her? She could break the ice between the two of us? That's when it hit me. Was Brannon only cool with me because of Bronwyn? Did he not like me at all? Or was he upset because he saw Bronwyn walking off with Tony? Did he _like _Bronwyn? That way?

But the one question only made it out of my mouth, "Do you not like me or something?!"

Brannon actually came to life with my outburst and looked at me shocked. "No, V! I like you! Why wouldn't I? What brought this up?"

"Well…" I glanced down to the ground, my face flushing with embarrassment, "…it's just…you're so short with me that I thought maybe this friendship was a lie. I thought maybe you actually hated me all this time!"

"No…" Brannon answered slowly and shook his head, "That's not it. You really…are…my…friend."

His voice sounded strangled and my thoughts were brought back to Bronwyn and Tony. Maybe he liked Bronwyn and he was upset that the two were talking. I know I was jumping to conclusions, but it was the only explanations I could come up with as why he was acting so funny. "Are you angry because B is talking to Tony? Are you jealous or something?"

Now it Brannon's turn to look shocked, "WHAT?! _No!_ I don't like Bronwyn _that way_!"

"Then why…?" My voice trailed off.

"It's nothing," Brannon shifted his weight, his eyes searching the ground for something. "I'm just sad because it's all over and the three of us have to go home now."

The first that crossed my head was: How come he couldn't just _say _that then? And then second thing that crossed my mind was: _Awwwww_! I jumped on Brannon and gave him a big hug. He hugged back as I murmured into his ear, "Don't worry about it! We'll stay in touch all year and maybe all of us can march corps next year together!"

"Yeah," he whispered back.

We pulled away and I smiled at him. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I should thank him for helping get Wilson and Isaac here. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and mumbled, "Thanks for everything, Brannon. Especially getting Wilson and Isaac here. It was really sweet of you."

I hugged him tightly again, now afraid that he would vanish because it did occur to me that this _was _finally it and that after this, we'd all have to go up to our rooms and start packing everything for our rides home tomorrow and that _did _make me upset. That made me really upset for some reason. And it made, seemingly, Brannon upset because he hugged back tightly.

Pulling myself away from his arms, I said, "Gotta go back. Poor Wilson and Isaac are probably feeling really lost with this sea of strange people."

"Yeah…" He muttered and the two of us went our separate ways. Him almost looking lost and me feeling lost.

* * *

"Hey, where were you?" Isaac asked me when I caught back up with the two boys. Like I had predicted, the two boys (especially Wilson…stupid drummer) did look lost in the crowd.

"Nowhere in particular," I answered quietly, almost feeling guilty for the (now that I realized) weirdly intimate moment between me and Brannon. I thought it best that left that little detail out of mine and Isaac's conversation. Besides, it was just because the two of us were going to be separated tomorrow that we had that moment. Why start an argument between me and Isaac over something so small.

Suddenly, I had my doubts that it _was _small.

* * *

It had to be around four in the morning when B and I burst through our hotel room door. In fact, when we looked at the clock, we didn't even go back to sleep because we knew somehow that we'd never get anything done or get any _real _rest. So, instead, we talked while we finished packing whatever t was that needed to be finished packing.

We joked about McDaniel and Laura for the longest time. And it almost gotten dangerously close to what happened with Brannon at the party, I expertly changed the subject by asking a question that had been killing me since I left the two of them alone, "What did you and Tony talk about?"

"I'm not sure."

I blinked. "What does that mean?"

"Well, it wasn't a bad conversation..." Her voice trailed off and my eyes lit up. Maybe they _did _kiss and make-up like I wanted them to! But the redhead must have noticed my look because she quickly added, "However, there's just too much going on that we can go back to where we were."

My eyes, shoulders (which we sore, by the way) and excitement went down to the ground. Well…I guess you couldn't get _everything_ that you wanted in the game of Love. So far, I had been lucky. Except my matchmaking skills were in desperate need of work. I guess Bronwyn sensed my disappointment because she said quietly, "But you'll be the first to know if that changes."

And then my thoughts were brought back to the Game of Love, "Thanks, B. I know things will work out the way they are supposed to."

"What makes you so sure?" She challenged.

"Trust me, I went through a lot last marching season…and I know." I remarked with a sly smile on my face. Who wouldn't know with my freshmen season! I went through hell and back with Isaac and everything worked out fine! I fought rumors and an evil guard captain and everything worked out fine! Suddenly, I felt more confident in Bronwyn's problems! I _knew _everything would work by _at least _by the end of marching season! Just you watch!

When the alarm went off, we giggled. When we finished laughing, B murmured, "I wish I could come back and do this again with you next year."

"Yeah," I whispered, my reality brought back to Brannon and the promise I made to him. My face flushed at the memory of us together and I quickly shook it away.

Isaac, Vanessa, just remember Isaac…

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_NO! She is not cheating! Girls go through our moments when we are weirdly attracted to another guy before we get home and see reality. She is just going through a moment! She is still devoted to Isaac, trust me! LOL! Sorry, just had to say that. Poor V wouldn't be able to handle any bashing from her fans! She's sensitive! Anyway, next chapter is Courtney! Ciao, y'all!_

_Hugs and Kisses, _

_Somewei _


	14. We've Just Been Introduced

_It's been a total blast writing this novella with Somewei._

_So, this chapter obviously disrupts the timeline of __**The Line Up**__…which I'm debating making changes to._

_Keep an eye out for our upcoming sequel to Art of Sound, entitled __**Art of Music**__. Bronwyn and Vanessa's adventures continue the following summer when the girls join a new all girls Corps, the Cadettes._

_AN: We do own the characters, just not DCI, although, wouldn't it be cool if we did?_

* * *

**Chapter 13: We've Just Been Introduced…**

"_Yes indeed I'm alone again,  
__and here come emptiness crashing in,  
__It's either love or hate  
__I can't fight in between.  
__It wouldn't have worked out anyway.  
__So now it's just another lonely day.  
__Further along we just may…  
__but for now it's just another lonely day."_

_**- Ben Harper, Lonely Day (do yourself a favor and download this song)**_

Seeing Vanessa receive her award was one of the best feelings I've ever had. It was kind of one of those things like, when good things happen to good people – it makes you feel warm all over. From my vantage point, I saw Vanessa run offstage and get swept up in an enthusiastic hug from the waiting arms of Brannon. I started jumping around because this was finally_ it_ – the feeling that maybe my luck was finally changing… My actions must have been infectious because soon Isaac and Wilson were joining in. Brannon and Vanessa finished their celebration dance and waved up to me, which totally solidified my feelings.

Seeing the look on my roommates face when she came up the stands and recognized not only Wilson, then Isaac, was also a lot of fun. Brannon and I hadn't done _that _much to make the whole surprise happen, but I think her night was made even more special being able to share her highlight with people who obviously loved her. I know I would want that…

As we all sat down to hear the final scores called, my eyes unconsciously sought out the Crossmen on the field. We were too far away to distinguish any particular players, but I still felt a small rush knowing that Tony and I were at least in the same general area. I mean, of course we had both been in Pasadena all week, but I was suddenly having a very "Somewhere Out There" moment. My attention was broken when the scores were dramatically announced. After hearing the Blue Devils called in 2nd place _after_ the 3rd place Vanguard, I was beyond excited. Even though I hadn't been a part of the Devils organization for very long, hadn't traveled with them or marched their show, there was a part of me that really felt like somehow my little group had a small part in the win. Looking over and locking eyes with Brannon and Vanessa, I knew they felt the same way. We had made our mark on this week, the internship, and the Blue Devils program. Who knew what the future would hold?

* * *

Getting out of the Rose Bowl together was a blur, but somehow, we (the five of us) made our way to the parking lot. Of course, I guessed that Isaac and Wilson were going to tag along for the evening. Not that I really minded, I mean, I thought it was an incredibly romantic gesture on Isaac's part to come and see his girlfriend, but a selfish part of me wished it was just my team. After tonight, who knew the next time we'd all three be together again? Pushing sad thoughts away, we got in line with the rest of the interns for our ride back to the hotel. As I was busily high-fiving the rest of the Blue Devils interns, I saw Laura and McDaniel _blatantly_ trying to avoid us. Nodding to my team, I walked forward. 

Laura looked up and said in a very phony tone, "Oh, Bronwyn, _there_ you are."

"Yeah, sure, Laura," I replied, "Anyway, I hope you're ready to don some black and blue."

For the first time I could remember during the week, Laura couldn't come up with a response. I considered it a personal win.

McDaniel shuffled forward and said, "Congratulations."

Unbelievably, I thought I could hear a glimmer of an honest tone in his statement. Maybe he was finally starting to come around…

Vanessa smiled sweetly and stepped forward, and Brannon (ever supportive of V) began pulling out our earlier purchases from his backpack. My roommate smiled and said in a perfectly saccharine tone, "We fully expect you to show up to the party wearing what we've bought you."

Laura's hands went up and she said, "Really? You want to go through with that silly bet? I thought we were all just kidding around."

McDaniel shot her an intense look (one that I immediately recognized – and had used on the Pitlets just last week). I was starting to give the kid some credit. Gruffly, he replied, "We weren't kidding. We'll be there."

Fortunately for them, the bus pulled up. McDaniel took the bag, while Laura huffed to the back of the bus. It was too much – the three of us busted up laughing. While Isaac and Wilson looked us strangely, we were all wiping tears from our eyes. Somehow, it was a giant triumph on top of an already big win. I couldn't _wait_ to get to the party.

* * *

After we quickly changed at the hotel, we were texted directions for the secret party location, and a half hour later, were ready to join the fun. At the party, I quickly got separated from Vanessa, Isaac, and Wilson. Oh well, I would find them and I'm pretty sure that Vanessa would appreciate the alone time with her friends from home. I chatted with some of the other people I knew from the week about the incredible performances I had seen during the evening, before I decided to try and meet back up with my roommate. I found Brannon sulking in a corner and asked, "Have you seen Vanessa?" 

He answered, "She's talking to some dude."

"Isaac?"

"No, some other guy."

Whoever it was, Brannon was unhappy with him. Hmm…I wondered who the 'some dude' could be. I thought I knew everyone Vanessa knew here. Then it hit me – maybe it was Ted – her hero from the week! I_ had_ to meet him. I asked, "Where did you see her?"

"Just around the corner."

"Why don't you check out Laura?" I called out as I walked away, knowing that Brannon could probably use something to make him feel better.

When I turned the corner, I'm sure my eyes widened and I know my heart skipped a beat. How could they not? **Tony Clarke **was the very _last_ person I expected to see talking to Vanessa.…okay, that's not quite true, it might have been more awkward to see Drew or something, but seriously, how could _Tony_ be the guy who had been helping Vanessa all week? Wasn't he the guy who had pretty much single handedly messed up my first moments as Captain? Wasn't he the guy that stood me up for no reason?

Still…those memories slowly went out of my head when I got a good look at him… The summer had definitely treated my section mate well because there he stood staring back at me – all tan, with his dark brown hair grown shaggier and in desperate need of a trim, but other than that, all 5'10" of cute Antony Paul Clarke was standing in front of me.

I seemed to be the first one of us to get hold of my vocal cords, so I said with awkward authority, "Let's go – over here."

I glanced back briefly to see Vanessa, looking hopelessly apologetic back at me. Did she know that Tony was (for lack of better words) _my_ Tony? And if she did, why hadn't she said anything to me about him?

Shaking my head, and pushing that thought to worry about at another time, we made our way through the revelers. I was glad the party was in full swing, as I had to somehow collect my thoughts. I had pictured seeing Tony again after the summer and all the various ways the conversation would go, but we had never met like this. Never in the middle of a giant party, never with my new friends present, and never without my familiar home settings. Here, in the middle of a giant DCI Finals party was not really what I had in mind. Being here I felt uncomfortable, and desperately wished for the percussion room back at Brookwood. Finally, Tony and I were able to find a semi-quiet place to talk. I wasn't sure if I could actually verbalize my emotions. I thought to a few moments ago, and it occurred to me that when Tony had seen me, he hadn't looked disgusted or mad, he had actually looked kind of _glad_ (?!) to see me.

"You guys did really good," I offered as my lame icebreaker.

"Thanks," he said equally lamely.

And…then what? I guess if I was a normal girl, I would've launched into some sort of tirade about how Tony had gone from being my friend and Prom date to basically persona non gratta. I wanted to tell him that the whole reason he marched Crossmen this summer was because he couldn't handle whatever imaginary situation he had concocted that had been going on back at Brookwood…but I couldn't. I wanted to yell and scream and slap him in the face, but that was a conversation for another time. The most I could hope to get out of tonight was that maybe we could start the season on closer to normal circumstances. Squinting at my former friend in the late evening moonlight, I thought it could be a reality, but it all depended on what he said.

"How was your summer?" I asked like some sort of awkward freshman.

"We had a lot of fun," he replied vaguely.

We? Who exactly was included in that we? Was that 'we' a girl? I looked at Tony expectantly, but apparently he wasn't going to elaborate on that point.

"So did we," I blurted out.

Oops. Watching Tony's reaction I knew he immediately thought the 'we' was none other than Spence…which was exactly who I had been referring to. I mentally berated myself – good job, B, not even a minute into conversation and you bring up the one person you should've avoided!!! Of course, in all honesty, 'we' could refer to just about anyone – the snares, the Line, my friends, whoever. I guess that's the thing about going from enemies to friends to somewhere in between…you really know where to hurt the other person. I don't think anyone knew this better than Tony and I.

Distracting us for a moment, two girls across the courtyard giggled and yelled to get Tony's attention. I didn't take my eyes of his face, and strangely, his mouth didn't light up in one of his trademark slow grins or anything, he actually looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up.

"Friends of yours?" I asked skeptically, and wished I could take back my tone and its obviously jealous overtones. Of course Tony had made friends over the summer. You couldn't ride on a bus with kids all summer and not expect to make friends. I guess I just thought that I sort of had the monopoly on being Tony's female friends…

_But that was before…_

Suddenly, the high from the week – the Finals and beating Laura and McDaniel came crashing down.

"Yes, actually."

Trying to change the subject, I said, "I wish I had brought you the show for this year."

"Yeah?"

"We've been working on an awesome book and the guys from Blue Devils helped tweak it even more!"

Damnit, I did it again. Over the summer I had gotten so used to being around Spence and working with him, it was no big deal for me to go around referring to us as 'we.'

"We?"

Great, and Tony was going to make me clarify.

I chewed on my lip for a moment before answering, "Umm…Spence let me help write the book."

"Really?"

It was a comment loaded with surprise and maybe even a little jealousy of his own. What a pair we were. Would now be the right time to ask him about what he thought he had seen in the Spring?

Crossing my arms across my chest I boasted, "Yeah, I think you're going to be impressed."

"Hmph."

Yeah, I expected that. Even being here a week, I knew that most of my sentences during the coming week were going to start with, "Well, at DCI they…" So, if Tony wanted to be all DCi-tastic, I could actually understand where he was coming from.

"Either way, w-I'm looking forward to seeing you back on the Line in a week."

Wait, what did I say? Why did I say that? Was I really looking forward to having Tony back on the Line? And in that moment, I realized that for better or worse, I _did_ want Tony back…and not because of my messed up feelings for him. I wanted him back as a snare drummer – because he was the strongest one (next to me of course) and a great addition to not only my section, but my entire Line. I could only hope that he heard the honesty in my statement.

Tony looked at me for a moment, I think, to see if I was being facetious or sarcastic…basically two emotions I don't use when it comes to my Line. I'm always serious and honest. I'll bust my guys if they're screwing around, but I'll also tell them when they're doing a good job. Lucy was always one for a flip remark or flirty comment, but that just wasn't my style…and I think Tony knew that.

"Well, it'll be good to be back," he replied hesitantly.

My heart leapt into my throat. I hoped he really meant that and was not just saying it to say it. Argh! What was wrong with me?

"Do you really mean that?" I blurted out. Why didn't my mouth have a censor tonight? I had only had one cup of the "punch" that was going around. Seriously, we were only minutes back into a tentative truce and here I was just messing things up again.

Tony's yellow green eyes twinkled for a moment at me, as they had so many times before, and I felt better than I had in weeks. He smiled and said, "Yes, Flueger, I think it will be good to be back."

It was then that the girls who had been trying to get Tony's attention earlier, were back, and I decided that I should probably back out before I did something I would regret. Plus, I only had a few hours left to hang out with Vanessa.

"I'll see you in a week, Clarke."

"Until then, Flueger."

At this point, I usually would've thought nothing about leaning in for a hug, but that was before. I'm not sure Tony knew what to do either.

"Have a safe trip," I said lamely.

"You too," he responded.

I turned and walked away, aware that there were about fifty other things I wanted to tell and ask him. I guess they would have to wait.

* * *

Vanessa and I got back to our room ridiculously late. In fact, looking at the alarm clock, we decided to stay up since we were both on early shuttles….and we only had a few hours left together. We had both purposely left our packing until the end. After we had gotten done making the millionth joke at Laura and McDaniel's expense, the little flautist asked me the question I knew she had been dying to ask ever since Tony and I came back to the party, "What did you and Tony talk about?" 

As late as it was, I decided to ignore the fact that Vanessa had known Tony was at Finals. Being an underclassman forced into directing, I figured that she already had enough to worry about during the week. Plus, it's not her fight to resolve.

I answered honestly, "I'm not sure."

"What does that mean?"

It occurred to me that Tony and I had the most messed up relationship of anyone I knew. It was complicated wrapped up in a big puzzle.

"Well, it wasn't a bad conversation."

Vanessa's eyes lit up, and I'm sure she imagined some sort of Hollywood ending where the girl forgives the guy for whatever he's messed up on and together they walk off into the sunset. Ha! As if! This was Tony and me we're talking about, after all.

I continued, "However, there's just too much going on that we can go back to where we were."

Vanessa's eyes went back down…and so did mine. I really would have done just about anything to get back to pre-Prom…before auditions…then I realized there was no use living in the past. I had gotten Captain, not Tony, and I had a Line to lead for the next couple of months – whether or not Tony was going to along with this fact was up to him, not me. So maybe it was a good thing that he wasn't going to be a part of Band Camp.

"But you'll be the first to know if that changes."

"Thanks, B. I know things will work out the way they are supposed to," she said confidently.

After a moment, I challenged, "What makes you so sure?"

"Trust me, I went through a lot last marching season…and I know."

I thought back to my sophomore year, about what I had been through and realized what she was saying. Sometimes, you just had to go with the flow and recognize that things will work out, just no always the way you think they will. Suddenly, our alarm beeped – 5AM, and we looked at each other and started laughing.

"I wish I could come back and do this again with you next year," I said when we had finished catching our breath.

"Me too."

"Too bad I'm 'aging out.'"

"I'm sure something will happen – I don't think it was any accident that the three of us meet this week."

I smiled fondly at Vanessa, "Exactly what I was thinking."

All packed, I laid back on the bed and said dramatically, "I can't believe I start band camp today!"

* * *

_AN: Not to worry – this isn't the end, it's only the beginning. __ Epilogue to follow…_


	15. Reflections

_DCI Finals was a blast - I even got to see Somewei!! Check out my myspace for pics from the events.  
_

_Oh, a big heads up – we've already started the next story in our little series – __**The Art of Music**__, and we'd love to know what you think! You can find it posted from Somewei's account. Vanessa's and Bronwyn's first chapters are up (just a quick preview, it could be one of my most favorite chapters I've EVER written) – you won't want to miss it!_

_One final thing to mention - check out my profile - a talented deviant artist designed the uniforms to go with **The Line** and it's totally awesome - I'd love to know what you think.  
_

_We do own the characters, just not the Corps._

* * *

**Epilogue: Reflections**

"_Say goodbye, but not knowing when the truth of my whole life began…_

_And I'll remember, the strength that you gave me,_

_Now that I'm standing on my own."_

_**- I'll Remember, Madonna**_

* * *

_**Vanessa**  
_

Band camp had been hard, but not as hard as it had been last year. If anything I was glad that I didn't have Andrea watching my every move like she did last band camp. It had also been tedious because of the fact that it was all review and I already knew everyone. The only knew thing was that Wilson and Isaac kept boasting at the fact that I won an award while I was at my internship at DCI.

All of my friends had been ecstatic when the boys had told them and they had immediately demanded a celebration. And one came, trust me. Mr. Floyd had gotten a hold of the news and announced it to the whole band the day of the pool party. I was completely embarrassed, but did not let affect me greatly. I knew both B and Brannon would be proud.

Once band camp had been over with, I took the last remaining days of my summer by doing two things. One thing had been that I had gotten myself ready for school by doing my eyebrows, getting a pedicure and manicure and getting my hair trimmed. The other thing had been putting together an offline and online scrapbook. I put the pictures that we had taken into my scrapbook and then created one online.

I eventually sent it to Bronwyn and smiled when I wrote her an email. I had sat in silence when I gotten to Brannon's email. There was just something that needed to be said to the boy. The last full conversation had been the night of the party and that wasn't the happiest of them. I think I deserved one last happy conversation before school started.

_To: SaxyLadiesMan234  
From: BVHSDM4Life  
Subject: Drum Corps International…or DCI, lol!_

_Brannon,_

_Well, I really hope that you like this online scrapbook that I put together! I put a lot of work into it for you to whine about it! And there are a couple of pictures of guard girls in there for you! I hope you'd like that:D But that is beside the point. The point is…you better like it! No pressure of course. LOL!_

_Anywho, Brannon, I think there are some things that need to be said. And this may get a little mushy for you, but you'll have to deal with it. It's your fault for befriending a girl like me…you know, a woodwind. A flute to be exact (and proud of it!). Now, where to start…_

_Oh! You were right about one thing, My band director made a big deal about my award when I got home and announced it to the band. I was completely embarrassed, but I didn't really let it affect me. I kept thinking that you and Bronwyn would be proud of the fact that I didn't cower underneath a rock and die there! YAY! Be proud of V!_

_And yes, I promise you that we will march corps next summer! Maybe Blue Devils! You know, for old time's sake! LOL!_

_…I miss you and B already. It's only been about a week since I seen both of you and I already miss being at DCI. I really connected to the two of you. Too bad we had to leave Gibson out of everything, but one can't help the fact they got sick. But at least we kicked Laura out of the group! She was really giving me problems, but luckily Tony helped me out! Actually, all of you helped me out, and…_

_…There I go again. I'm babbling. I really don't know what to say. I am completely bad at talking to boys. Which makes me wonder how I got Wilson as my best friend. Or how I even have Eric or Nick as friends (whom, I think you might get along with. Probably Eric over Nick because Nick's an uptight Drum Captain). But that's beside the point. Maybe I should just say what I need to say and get it over with. I'm trying not to make this so mushy for you, but I can't do that. I'm a girl. It's naturally part of me. So…here goes nothing:_

_This year is going to be completely boring without you. I won't have you to keep in line nor will I have to make sure you're not doing anything to the guard. Sure, I'll have Eric and Wilson to keep an eye on, but they're not you, Brannon. I'll really miss you. Yeah, I promised we'd write, but it's not the same as seeing you everyday. I wish that both you and B went to my school because it would make everything easier. But I guess we can't have everything in our lives. I was at least lucky enough that I met you._

_Sure, you weren't Fall Out Boy Status like Gibson. Sure, you weren't as calm and confident as Bronwyn. Nor were you as OCD Organized like Laura, but you were you. And I'll miss the goofy Brannon who made even the most boring thing fun! I'll miss your outgoing personality. Those quirky smiles that you give when you're up to something or when you did something that us girls would have to get you out of. I'll miss the teasing. I'll miss…well…you._

_So, I, Vanessa Johnson, promise you, Brannon Sinclair, that all three of us will march corps next summer. And if Bronwyn can't, we both will. That is a promise. That is a guarantee. I will do everything in my power to march corps with you next summer!_

_I'll stop with the melodrama now. Keep in touch, Brannon. Promise me that you won't change._

_With love,_

_Vanessa _

I smiled when I read the email and sent it and the scrapbook to Brannon.

* * *

_**Bronwyn **_

I sat at my computer on Saturday night., knowing that I should probably have joined the rest of my Line at Waffle House or headed out with Megan and Meredith to see Superbad. However, tonight, for the first time in two weeks, I was alone, and quite honestly, loving my very own personal space. Only hours ago, I had performed the first run through of the field show for my senior year. It hadn't gone too bad…and I had valiantly tried to ignore the hole on my right hand side. The spot Tony had marched at last season. The spot of a million inside jokes and a lot of strong playing…

Closing my eyes for a moment and rubbing a hand through my hair I realized it had only been a week since I had seen Vanessa and Brannon (and Tony for that matter), but already it felt like a lifetime. Basically, due to the sheer amount of practicing plus my extra duties as Captain, I was emotionally spent and utterly physically exhausted. My thoughts were jumping all over the place and it was difficult to concentrate. I suddenly wondered if Tony was home and how he was doing…and if he really _was_ looking forward to the season.

After today's performance, _I _was certainly looking forward to the show. I had picked up a lot at Finals, and raised the level of all of my sections during our week together at band camp. Spence was impressed by my additions, which is something he almost never is, so I considered, "Good job, Flueger" after the performance as a small, but major, personal victory.

Opening my tired eyes, I signed into my e-mail account, and began deleting all the spam that had accumulated over the past two weeks. Suddenly, I smiled, noticing an e-mail from Vanessa inviting me to share her online photo scrapbook. We had texted a few times during the week, but the truth was, I barely had time to look at my phone, let alone think about putting coherent thoughts together. Clicking on the link, the pictures jumped out at me. I looked at each one, treasuring the moment that had been captured. Vanessa had a great eye for photography, and I was never one for remembering my camera. Concentrating on one of the images, I began laughing hysterically. I had forgotten taking a picture of just Brannon and Vanessa after Finals. Giggling, it was _so_ obvious to me how infatuated Brannon was with V, but how clueless she was about it. I wasn't sure if or when I would bring that little fact up…maybe I should talk to Brannon before I broke the subject. Vanessa had gone as far to include funny comments, quirky quotes, and inside jokes on many of the pictures, so I knew it was my turn to write back. I wasn't sure what to say…so I just started writing.

_To: BDIntern07_

_From: BHSsnaregrl_

_Re: BD Interns Unite!_

_Dearest roommate,_

_Wow – we've only been apart a week, and it already feels like forever. I hope that you had a good time so far with your own band (and Isaac – wink, wink) – learning your show along with bragging to everyone just how awesome it was to be a DCI Intern for a week! I'm totally not kidding, I couldn't shut up about Corps all week. However, the whole experience was for the best – I really have added a lot to my Line and super proud of what we did. _

_So…I was just thinking that even though we live states apart, I feel like you're one of those friends that I'm going to have for awhile. We just have to figure out a way to see more of each other, right? _

_Okay, whether or not we actually get to spend time in person, I know I'm really going to value your friendship. I need to have someone in my life I can be completely honest with! My best friends here at Brookwood have no IDEA about how I feel about Tony, and I think it's best if I keep it that way. Although, basically I think all you're going to hear from my end is, "Today, Tony ignored me. Today, Tony asked if I could pass him his stick. Or maybe one day you'll get one that says something magical like, "Today, Tony finally got over himself and figured out that we were meant to be together." Ha! Yeah right!_

_Either way, I have to know - you saw us together, right? What did you think? Did he even look at me? Should I just give it up? I know you'll tell it to me straight. _

_Okay, enough romantic dribble from me…tell me about your week!_

_All the best,_

_B_

_Captain, BHS drumline, 07-07_

_P.S. You should totally e-mail Laura that picture of she and McDaniel in their Blue Devils finery!_

I looked back at the computer, hit send, and brought up Vanessa's pictures one more time…focusing now on V's big moment on the stage accepting her award. Grinning, I clicked the print button on my computer. That particular image struck me like it did a week ago.

My luck was changing…and I couldn't wait to see where it ended up.

* * *

**_Vanessa_**

It had been a week since I sent the email and school was starting the next day. My backpack was ready and I had an outfit to where planned inside my head. I had nothing to do so I checked my email. There had been a few messages from Erin and Paige, but nothing from my DCI friends for the past week. And I expected it and I didn't expect it any different this time. So, when I opened up my email account, I was pleasantly surprised to see an email from Brannon.

I opened it up and didn't see a long letter like I had from Bronwyn nor had it been the long letter that I had sent to him. It was a couple of lines, but those couple of lines had meant the world to me. It was so simple and yet it meant so much.

_To: BVHSDM4Life  
From: SaxyLadiesMan234  
Re: DCI_

_Yeah…I miss you, too, Baby V. And I promise I won't change._I smiled and suddenly excitement bubbled in me. As I grabbed my new book, Eclipse, by Stephenie Meyer to read, I thought that I couldn't wait for next summer!

* * *

_AN: This story is complete! Thanks to all who reviewed…if you have a favorite scene or constructive criticism – now would be the time to let us know._


End file.
